A Shadow's Night
by hot-bloodedgirl14
Summary: Natalie Angelface Curtis is the twin to Ponyboy and sister to Darry and Sodapop.She is taken from her brothers one night. 10 months later she is allowed to come back home but the secrets she carries no one in the family knows.Bad with summary. Please read
1. Flashback

**3-19-09: I redid the look of the chapter, I haven't gotten around to actually fixing the grammer. Hoping to do that soon. Enjoyed!!**

**Well this is my first story so I am pretty new to this. This is a sister curtis fic. So if you don't like those please don't read this and leave reviews how you hate those fics :). Again I am pretty new to this any review is good so please leave helpful hints or privite message me with the comments. If the spelling and grammer is off sorry :) I am trying the best I can. Again please leave reviews those would be nice and sweet!!**

**Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders nor will I ever but I thank Ms. Hinton for creating great characters!! I own just Nataelie and Jack and other characters I can make up ( Also don't own If Eveyone Cared By Nickelback)**

* * *

Chapter 1:Flashback

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**-Nickelback**

It was a cool summer evening. Not too cold and not too hot, only a slight breeze. It was silent only crickets could be heard which was a shocker. Normally you can hear a party at a house or the sound of a crowd at a fight. Sometimes you can even hear a drag race starting. The car engine roaring to life, the screeching of tires and crowds screaming. But tonight you did not hear anything just the crickets. I also took into notice the street; it was a lot cleaner then most neighborhoods in the east side. You could normally see beer bottles, empty cigarette boxes and other nasty things.

I was watching the sunset over at a distance, when I looked over to my good friends, Jack. Looking over to him I wondered if he would break his silence. I looked into his eyes hoping to see something that he was not saying. Sometimes if you look hard enough into someone's eyes you can tell many things. You can tell their emotions and what they are feeling with out words. In this town, it can help you get out of a bad situation. His eyes were stormy and cloudy like an impending storm on a coast. But here we are sitting on his porch, him smoking a cigarette and me watching the sunset in the sky looking for answers.

"Your better then us." His voice piercing the night sky like a switchblade slicing fabric slowly and carefully.

I looked at him shock splattering across my face.

"What do you mean" disbelief twisted in my voice. "I am no better then you or the other guys." I had never thought I hear someone say that I was better then anyone in this neighborhood.

"Shoot girl you are better." He said with a smirk on his face.

Evident that he was enjoying my misery. So I decided to play along with him.

"Well since you seem so wise and philosophical, please explain this concept to me." I had cocked my eyebrow, so he knew I was very interested in what he would say.

"Well you have to be one of the most classy person I know."

"Now your just being mean." I punched him playfully in the arm.

"I am being serious." Then I saw it he really did think that of me. "I mean your something different, something special, you are a classy girl. You have grace and elegance about you and around you. I mean you have the kindest heart and look out for everyone, like a leader. But if something happens all hell breaks loose. You are a fighter and you always fight for what is right to the very end."

He stopped very proud that he let it out, while I just sat there shocked playing over and over again in my mind. He must be crazy.

"I like how you believe that, but I am just a greaser."

I looked at the ground there was silence. There was the truth; we were greasers, we lived on the eastside. We were hated on, thought of that we were cold and wild. Some of us were like that, wild and crazy. But just some of us like to watch the sunset and the stars. And maybe just dream that there was a place where people could just be people.

"Hey" Jack said slowly.

I felt him grab my chin lightly and brought my eyes up to his level. I looked into his eyes and instead of what I saw before, I saw something different. His eyes were warm and caring; they had a slight glow to them like a small candle in a dark room.

"No matter what anyone says to you, you are better you are going leave this place." He said softly and caring. "You are something special even if you are a greaser, you are special."

Then silence, just the sound of crickets.

He soon got up and walked off the weathered steps.

He glanced behind to look at me "Stay true Natalie Angelface Curtis, stay true." He then walked out of his yard and into the street.

If you saw him on the street you would be scared stiff. Blue jeans with a plaid collar shirt with a tuff leather jacket. His hair slightly greased back a cigarette hanging from his mouth. His posture was slouch and tense. People would have thought he was a greaser, a hood or JD.

To me though he was Jack, one of my best friends, the one who knew so much about me it scares me. Once he disappeared I sat back down, by now the sunset was almost over. I looked over the horizon, and at that moment I was at peace. I didn't care what my brothers would say with me coming home and staying out late. Or the fact that I was a greaser, all I cared about at that moment was what he said:

"Stay true Natalie Angelface Curtis, Stay true…"

* * *

So that is it for right now I have the next chapter ready in the wings all I need to do is to type it and check sp and grammer. Again please leave reviews any would be good right now. Thank you for reading!!!!!!


	2. The Nightmare

Well thank you for the support of either you reading it or even reviewing it. Well here is Chapter 2, it is a little bit shorter then the first but still it is a chapter. Thank you for my reviewers who review and gave me insight it was well thought of. Again, excuse any grammer and sp errors I am trying the best I can. :)

Warning: There is violence, and cursing in this chapter

Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders and I thank S.E. Hinton for letting me use her ideas to help spark my creative ideas. I only own Natalie, and any other characters my mind makes up. (I do not own the song Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dream

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

**And don't resent me**

**And when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory**

**-Linkin Park**

"Let go of me!"

I struggled against the weight that was on top of me. My arms and legs were pinned down and some one was on my stomach. I was trying to shake them off, but they would not budge. Stupid Soc, asshole son of a…." I cursed them out not really caring about my well being. If they wanted to do this then fine. I will just make it harder for them.

They slugged me two times after I had finished. "Shut up girly."

I felt the cold smooth hilt of a switchblade against my neck. "You don't shut up you will be getting a haircut." "Darry, Soda, Pony, Two-bit, Caleb!" I called for my brothers even though I knew they were no where near me.

"Hey, get off of her" I turned my head sideways at the sound of the voice. I recognized that voice. I saw Caleb running towards me at a fast pace. The sad truth was that I knew what would happen in the end and it was not pretty.

I started to yell and scream, if I could not change reality maybe my dreams I could control. "Caleb get away, I can handle this, just leave you don't know what will happen." I felt tears threaten to run as I saw he was not taking my plead and was running toward me. _This is not happening again, please God, not again._

He pushed the guy that was on my stomach off and I felt a gush of fresh air rush through me. I started to fighting harder and faster throwing punches at my attackers hoping to get away and bring Caleb with me. Once I found myself free, I ran toward him hoping to pull him away and escape.

Then everything stopped.

I turned to face the person who was holding fate in a hand held gun. I froze, knowing that history might be repeated at that moment. I got ready to duck or run at a moments notice.

Then a pair of hands pushed me to the ground hard. I turned around to hear a single gunshot.

Bang!

I looked up to see Caleb's face contorted with pain and anguished. "No!" I screamed as he crumpled to the ground. _Please not again, please don't die in my arms. _I crawled over where he was laying. At that point everything disappeared "Come on don't die on me Caleb." I searching frantically for the wound and once I found it I was applying pressure on it. His blood was coming out and staining my hands. I found myself looking into his eyes; they weren't the same warm careless ones I was used to seeing. Instead I saw cold, dark eyes that were huge and starring back at me.

Hot tears escaped my eyes stinging the cuts on my face, but I didn't care. They had killed him in my dreams just like in reality.

I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and yank me backwards. I fought hard hoping to get back to my fallen friend. However, they were stronger then me and I found myself a couple of feet away from him. They pushed me down and held me down. I saw the end of the gun over me, then saw it move toward me until I felt it hit me.

Darkness suddenly was washing over me like waves crashing into the shore. I thought I heard my brother's faint voice "Angelface, angel, wake up come on baby, wake up." The voice was warm and inviting as I closed my eyes hoping this nightmare would soon end.

**

* * *

**

**Well there it is Chapter 2. Again, I hope you enjoy it. Please review everything helps me as a writer improve. Thank you,**

* * *


	3. Falling Apart

**So.. Here is the 3rd Chapter. If you are reading this and wondering who is Natalie ( what she is like?) We will find out really soon ( like in the next chapter :) I promise) Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing please I need more. I am up loading this when I am sick with the flue :(**

**Thanks for the few reviewers**

**Thank you to my Beta reader: Melissa ( she really helped me correct my grammer.)**

**Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders. I thank Ms. Hinton for creating these characters. I only own Natalie, Calab and any other charcter I can create. I also do not own the song Savin' Me by Nickelback**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Falling Apart

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**-Nickelback**

I bolted straight up, my breathing hard and unsteady. My neck was sweaty and perspiration was running down my face. My shaky breathing  
reminded me of the horror that I saw. I was suddenly hit with something in my stomach, and shoved past my brothers as I scrambled towards the bathroom.

My eyes were bloodshot and had dark shadows underneath them—evidence of a sleepless night. The dream was replaying itself in my mind, over and over again, never stopping. I reached out toward the mirror, shocked that this girl in pain was me.

"Oh God, why?" I whispered, my voice coming out shaky. Nausea hit me full force, and I bent over the toilet, dry-heaving with nothing coming out. I could hear my brothers coming toward the entrance of the bathroom and I heard them stop at the sight.

I felt myself slowly sink to the ground…_just like Caleb_ His face came into view, contorting with pain and anguish, again and again. I tried to catch myself but did not have the strength or the energy. Instead, I felt my brother's arms around my waist holding me up.

I wanted to tell Soda I was okay, but I couldn't. I couldn't because I wasn't. He slowly lowered me to the floor, holding onto me to make sure I didn't fall and hurt myself. I laid my cheek on the cold, hard floor, wondering how I got this way.

"It's over; it's all right, you're safe, I got you. Just breathe… C'mon baby, it's okay. We won't let anyone hurt you, just breathe." Soda was soothing me and I tried to listen, but I couldn't. They knew nothing about what had happened in the months that I was gone. They didn't see what I went through, how I was told to toughen it out if I wanted to survive.

I then realized that my breathing was coming out in short gasps and a strangled sob was trying it's best to escape my throat and betray my thoughts. I fought against it with the rest strength that I had, but I couldn't keep it in and gave up.

"It's okay angel, your safe," Soda murmured.

"Soda, I don't feel so good," I faintly whispered to him.

I know."

I heard heavy footsteps enter the room, and a body lowering to the floor. A rough callous hand gently pulled my chin up, making my eyes meet his. Darry's ice blue eyes staring into my worn out brown ones. "Babygirl," he said in a rough voice. "C'mon babygirl, you're allright." I knew he was waiting for an answer, but I couldn't do it. Not without breaking down again. So I settled for nod, hoping to save my dignity somewhat.

I felt Soda rubbing my back gently in smooth circles while humming a lullaby Mama used to sing. I wanted to tell him to stop, that he was making me go back to sleep.

My eyes started to close and someone picked me up off the floor.

"Soda, is she going to be okay? Is Natalie going to be okay?" I faintly heard Ponyboy, my twin, ask Soda.

"I don't know Pony, I just don't know." He sighed,exhaustion apparent in his voice.

I was too weak to stop them. My body came into contact with my bed and sheets were pulled over me. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Well there is Chapter 3. Thank you for reading, please review anything is helpful. I promise in the next chapter we will find out more information about Natalie and her past.**

**(Oh.. and if you were wondering about that dream... That really did happen to her except the part of them hitting her head with the gun.)**

**Please Review!!!!**


	4. Who I am

**Well here is the chapter where you find out some things about Natalie. I hope you like it. **

**Thank you for those of you that have review. That means the world to me!!! :) If you haven't review well....please review**

**Thanks to my beta reader Melissa who fixed it and helped me make sure it made sense**

**Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders. I just own Natalie and any other character I have made up. I don't own the song Who I am Hates Who I've been by Relient K**

**On with the show!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Who I am

**'cause I don't want you to know where I am**

**'cause then you'll see my heart**

**In the saddest state it's ever been.**

**This is no place to try and live my life.**

**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.**

**See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.**

**Stop right there. Well I never should have said**

**That it's the very moment that**

**I wish that I could take back.  
**

**-Relient K**

I woke up to dim sunshine showering my room. I had to close my eyes because the light was hurting my already aching head. Reopening my eyes more slowly, I took a glance around my messy room. It wasn't much, just some jeans and some Earth-colored t-shirts. I don't have a lot of skirts, which bugged Cara, one of my closest friends, to death.

There was a group of us, three to be exact—me, Cara, and Crystal. We had all met when I was exploring the north side of Tulsa, when my foster folks were not at their place. We clicked immediately, and we had each other's back. We were tough, and we knew how to walk the streets without getting hurt.

We didn't look like sisters—Crystal with her long, black, wavy hair, Cara with her short dirty blonde, and me, with my brown, almost naturally curly hair. But, we acted like sisters; we had a strength that made us a force to be reckoned with. Crystal was tough and cool, but she kept to herself unless she knew the person. She had been roaming the streets since she was a little girl. Cara was the smart one who always thought things through, but she still was wild. And me I fight hard for what I want. I learned how to handle myself if I got into a fight with no help. That's helped me in a few situations.

Those two girls were the only girlfriends that I ever really had. The rest of the gang was made up of guys. It wasn't like my brother's gang; it was organized. We had a leader, Mike, and from there it was a consul. We all had a say in what was happening. Those boys were like my brothers—they cared for me, they taught me more how to fight, from how to fight on top of the basics that Darry had taught me.

I wish I could have told one of my brothers, or Two-Bit even, who was one of my best friends, but I couldn't. We were called the Rattlesnakes, the most legendary, organized, and feared gang in Tulsa.

They called me Shadow.

_We were all sitting in Danny's living room; Blade and Charlie were wrestling on the floor when suddenly someone __barged__ in._

"_What the hell of those morons doing!" __I'd__ recognize that __high-pitched__ shriek anywhere. It was the residential skank of the north side: __Ava. She had a short,__ black leather skirt on and a blood __red, low-cut__ halter. "Who started it?"_

"_It doesn't __matter, they're winding__ each other up for the fight __tonight," Danny yelled. He__ had a beer in his right hand __but was __watching the __clock, __ready to jump up and leave._

"_Well… I__ know one of them is going to lose and I'll be there to __boost __their ego, so tell __me," she__ purred seductively. I rolled my eyes __at __how cheap this girl was trying to be._

"_It __doesn't__ matter who __started it, it's__ just a __brawl, and__ we all get into __them. Right,__ Shadow?" __Danny__ eyed me __playfully __as he __took a swig of his beer._

"_Damn __straight," I replied,__ holding my beer bottle up high._

"_Why do they call you Shadow, Curtis?" Ava asked. I turned around to face her, lifting one eyebrow just like Two-bit taught me. "Well- "_

"_Let's go rumble!" Caleb yelled running into the room. Ava's question was forgotten as we ran out of the house and into the dark night._

Shadow…I never got to answer her that night or the next time I saw her. They called me Shadow because I could get into enemy territory without anyone suspecting. To enemies, I was as threatening as a shadow. They didn't know what was coming to them. It was my nickname and I liked it.

I realized that I need to leave the comfort of my room soon. I would have to fight my brothers to make sure they knew nothing of my dream. I know they wanted to know what had happened those ten months that I was gone. But I can't, I really can't.

I couldn't tell them about the many firsts that I had with this gang. Like my first time actually stepping up and starting a rumble.

_I felt the cool breeze as I walked forward toward the greaser. I didn't know who he was, just that he stepped forward. We started circling each other calling each other out. __Well, until__ I pounced and punched first._

My first time I got a tattoo, it was a mustang running and on my shoulder. I got thorns on my neck and a rose on the side of my neck

My first beer.

"_Here kid." Rod handed me a cold beer which __sent __unexpected shivers through my hand._

"_Why…-" I __protested. _

"_Because, you showed me that you can handled __yourself," he__ stated._

My first slap and attempted rape.

"_Hey __there, __girly." I jumped at the voice in my __foster folk's __hallway._ _His drunken eyes held danger and __lust.__ "Let's play some __games," he__ slurred __and stumbled forward._

My first kiss.

_He was leaving in the morning __and I__ would maybe never see him again. __His eyes were locked with mine as he reached forward with his hand and let it graze my cheek. I leaned against it, against his warmth. He moved forward as well and I could feel the hotness of his breath against my face._

_He lowered __lips to meet mine, but stopped just short of them.__ "You are __mine, Shadow," he__ whispered softly. His lips __finally put pressure on my own__ as he kissed me again and again._

_I __leaned into him,__ letting him know I did not want him to leave. I put my arms around his neck, leaning __forward, __still kissing him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his body._

_Then we __stopped._

"_I will come back for __you, Natalie, I swear."_

"_You __promise?"__ I __whispered, __wanting nothing more __than __to kiss him again_

"_I promise."_

_He let go of my waist, __and__ I let my arms __drop__ to my side. He grabbed my chin and kissed me with a gentle force. __Then, he__ let go of my __chin,__ walked out the front __door,__ and into the street._

I knew I could not tell them about what I had happen to me. They would just judge me, and I would still have to face them afterwards.

I walked to the door, ready to face the day, and my brothers about last night. I opened it and took a deep breath, knowing I would need it.

This is who I am, and this is my life. There is no way I am changing it**.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. If you have any Q. about the character just give me a shout. Oh and the group of girls, Rattlesnakes and the mystery kisser will be appearing in the next few chapters not in the next one though.**

**Review, I want lots of reviews!!!**

**Thanks**


	5. Conversations

**So..I noticed that the changes never really showed up so...now it is fixed. **

**Also, In the last chapter Cara's hair is suppose to be short dirty blonde.**

**Sorry (2/20)**

****

**Hey everybody....sorry this update took so long. It has been a wild couple of weeks. I failed to mention this at the start, but now I am mentioning it. Seeing as this is a sister fic. this takes place in AU (Alternate Universe). The book events have not happen yet but they will happen...Soon enough. However, Pony and Natalie already turned 14 and Johnny has been beaten up bad. I just wanted to clarify those things before I start the chapter.**

**Please review, they help me encourage to write this story. Anything, good, bad reviews welcomed!!! Please :)**

**Thanks to Melissa, Alive At Last, and manthaS115 for helping me edit this chapter.**

**Thanks for your reviews, or if you just read it.**

**Warning: Cursing**

**I do not own the Outsiders...(wish I did...). I also do not own the song Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. I only own the plot, Natalie and other characters I make up.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Conversations

**Risin' up, straight to the top**

****

Had the guts, got the glory

Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop

Just a man and his will to survive

**Survivor**

After I had gotten dressed and placed my switchblade in my pocket, I left the room. I had heard, when I was getting dressed, the sound of a few extra voices—Two-Bit and Steve. Figures. I pressed myself against the wall, attempting to hear what was being said.

"It got bad last night," Soda stated.

"Well, what happened that made it bad?" Steve asked, his tone unsure.

"What happened, Soda?" Two-Bit asked.

"She started yelling and crying, so I went over to her room to wake her up. Darry had gotten up to check when I was in the room. I just tried to shake her, to wake her up. She went crazy when I touched her. Natalie started to hit and kick me. I was holding her arms down, and Darry had to hold down her legs in order to avoid getting hit. Pony came in after she started and joined me in holding Natalie down," Soda explained quietly.

"She was yellin' somethin', too," Ponyboy added.

"She was yelling a guy's name…Caleb, I think that was what it was," Soda answered.

"What happened next?" Two-Bit asked.

"She got real quiet for a second; I thought she had woken up for a moment. Then, she screamed and it got silent again."

There was silence for a few moments before Soda started up again.

"Natalie started to cry a little, mumbling things like 'Don't die' or 'You killed him' and 'Caleb'. Then she woke up, ran to the bathroom sick, and fell asleep a short while later."

"Damn." Two-Bit mumbled.

I stepped out of my hiding spot and into the living room, feeling nervous. What if they thought of me different now?

_I felt the cold wind blast me as I ran out the door and into the night. In the short distance, I could see the guys herded together around a fire pit. As I stepped toward them, I notice things didn't seem normal._

_There were no loud rebel yells or people getting hyped up, just silence; almost like someone is handing down a death sentence. I looked up at Mike; he had no emotion, as he started talking._

"_Listen up; we got people out there that don't like how high up we are. They don't like that we demand respect among other greasers. We don't let them get in our way, we fight to survive and win, because in this game, you lose you die."_

As I stepped out into the living room I noticed the surroundings. Two-Bit, Steve and Soda were all playing a card game on the floor. Darry was sitting in his chair looking at the newspaper while Pony was watching the others play the card game. They all looked up at me like I was this new exhibit at the zoo.

"Good morning," I stated as I walked toward the kitchen, anxious to get breakfast and get away from the stares. I found myself in the kitchen soon enough, looking for something to eat. I reached for a bowl and got out some cereal, seeing as there was no more chocolate cake left. It soon got loud again once I was in the kitchen, Steve accusing Soda that he was cheating and Two-Bit laughing at a joke he just made about the two of them. It felt force, like everyone was waiting on pins on needles for someone to make a move. That person would be Darry.

"Natalie, can you come in here," Darry calmly ordered in his 'Not a question, but an order' voice.

I heard the living room go silent as Darry gently asked for my presence in the living room. This is what everyone was waiting for. The confrontation.

I knew this had to happen, but I had to do it. It's like ripping a band-aid off; it always hurt. I took a deep breath and entered the room, almost hoping for an interruption to stop the questions that would soon come.

I stepped out to face Darry, but still leaning up against the wall to avoid pacing back and forth.

"Yes," I relayed innocently, hoping to end this quickly and quietly.

"Do you remember what happened last night? The nightmare?" Darry started his interrogation with.

"Of course. It's not something I will forget soon," I countered back in my defense.

"Want to tell us what it was about?" Darry questioned.

I closed my eyes; I saw Caleb's bright young face in my mind. His eyes were glowing with warmth and compassion. He was like Soda in a way; they both were likable. Then, as quickly as his bright face appeared, it vanished. Instead, replacing it was Caleb's face again, only with dark cold eyes that seemed cruel. I shuddered quickly at the face, and relayed with a soft tone.

"No."

"Well, it is not good for you to keep this inside; I wish you could tell us what had happen during those ten months. It would help you move on with life."

There it was, the logical Darry, the one who saw things in black and white. I knew I was fighting a losing battle with this. If we didn't finish this now, we would get to it another time. However, I was finishing this now.

"Darry, when I say no, trust me, I mean I really can't," I retorted.

"Well, when can you tell us so, we can help you," Darry stated getting angrier by the second.

"Look, I can't, I am sorry…" I started softly.

"Well, I am tired of hearing you say 'I am sorry'. Just tell us what is going on. I feel like I don't know my own sister anymore," Darry yelled out.

There was silence, which was very uncommon. I noticed that Soda squirmed on the floor, wanting to jump in, but knowing he can't. However, I was done. I did change, and I don't know if it was for the better, but I did change, whether they like it or not.

"That's because I changed over those months. I was forced to either grow up or get killed. I had to toughen up to survive, but you wouldn't understand that."

I was tired and done, and needed an escape hatch.

"I am going out," I stated as I walked over to the rack and got my faded brown jacket.

"Where are you going?" Darry asked as he stood up ready to stop me.

"Out, or did you forget that part?" I instantly felt bad after I said that. "I will be back in a little while."

No one stopped me as I walked out the door and down the porch steps. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice call me out.

"Natalie!" Two-Bit called out behind me.

I stopped, and turned around to face one of my best friends. If he was trying to convince me to stay; he was going to lose very quickly.

"What, Two-Bit?" I snerred, irritated that I could not escape fast enough.

"Why won't you tell anyone what happened?" Two-Bit's usual comic eyes were suddenly serious, wondering what was happening with me.

"Two-Bit, if I told you some of things that had happened during the ten months…" I started, but was stopped with his soft, stern voice; a voice of his I wasn't used to.

"We can handle what you tell us; we're tough," he retorted back.

"I know you guys are tough, I don't doubt that. Its just…."

"What?" he asked.

"I simply can't tell you what happened. I wish I could tell you, but I just can't," I spoke softly.

I turned back around and walked down the street, leaving my friends and family in the dust.

* * *

**That is it...there is Chapter 5. So where is Natalie going?? Any guesses?**

**Please Review anything is welcomed!!! **

**Again sorry for the mistakes that should be better, know that it is fixed. **

**Have any Q. give me a shout on my e-mail.**


	6. Ghost of the Past

**Well here is the next chapter...Sorry it has taken so long for it to load. It's been a long couple of weeks, homework, I had Auditions and practices for my high school's next theatre production: Beauty and the Beast!!! So that is exciting, but it is taking up a lot of time. However, I am still writing the next chapter so mabye I will have it up next week. It just depends.**

**Again thanks for reading this fic. It makes me happy to get the reviews,**

Thanks to the reviewers who kindly gave their thoughts: Alive At Last, Cammy98, xlovekillsxmanyx, whatcoloristhesky, and debster35 also, the past reviewers as well.

Thanks to Alive At Last, and Cathy for helping me pull together this chapter and make pretty

Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders, nor will I ever. I also do not own the song "Someday" by Nickelback (Wish I did) However I do own Natalie and all the characters and events (Danny, Calab, Wes, Blade etc.) and many more that my heart can make up.

Warning: Cursing

Enjoy!!

PS. Please Review!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Ghost of the Past

**Someday, somehow**

****

I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

**Nickelback**

I didn't have any destination in mind when I started walking. I just wanted to get away from everything. The looks on their faces stated that I was a foreigner to them, that I was a stranger impersonating Natalie. I felt like I was a zombie to them, just pretending to be something I wasn't. Their curiosity was my biggest enemy. They wanted to know everything, or they wanted to return to a somewhat normal time, back where those ten months didn't exist and it was just as a void.

It's not that easy to erase ten months of a person's life away and act like it never happened. I would not want to forget those past ten months, except perhaps the bad, but still that was what helped me grow. I learned more about myself than ever before. I learned new tricks and ways to handle myself in the real world. Sometimes, you don't know much about yourself, until something knocks you down.

I didn't realize I was walking toward the local cemetery untill I saw the rusty entrance. I went straight past the gravestones where there were flowers adorning them. Steadily, I went to the very end of the rows or gravestones, which were always bare. I counted the rows till I found the right gravestone. It was Caleb's gravestone.

There wasn't much on the stone; just his name, date of birth, death and a few words of comfort were written. "A great friend, a brother who got taken away from us too soon." Around the stone was bare, no flowers or items of endearment. It looked like no one had been around for a while. However, that was not the case. People who knew did care and came out to see the place he was buried, but they just did not want to show it.

I still remember the funeral and the moments after he was shot, just like a movie playing over and over again in my mind.

Just like it was yesterday.

"_Caleb, please don't die, please" I begged fruitlessly. "You can't die, you just can't. You said that you would never leave me. That I would have to beat you with a stick to get you away."_

_I felt something burning my face, realizing my own tears were causing this pain. But it was nothing compared to the intense pain in my heart. I had heard people running away saying "Let's get out of here." But, I stayed where I was; I wasn't going to leave him. Not yet. Somehow I knew he was dead, I just didn't want to admit it. Not yet._

"_It should a been me, I should had been shot, not you. I should have ducked or ran or done something for Chirst sakes. I am so sorry." I cried out in pain._

_It was not fair; he was just a kid. He was a good person; not a saint, but still good. He was reliable in a fight. He stuck up for his friends in a fight. It was just not fair._

_In the distance I head a faint "Natalie" and several people running toward me. I looked up to see Danny, Blade, Wes and Charlie rush toward me. They stopped once they were close enough to see the damage that was done. I felt them surround me as they looked on my fruitless attempts to save him._

"_What are you guys doing? Help me, help me save him. God damn it, help me save him!" I screamed at my friends, but they just stood there watching me. They could have helped me save him._

"_Natalie we-" Danny started._

"_Don't you dare say we can't. He has done so much for us. He has bailed all of us out of a jail cell at one time or another. He has stand by us when things were against us. So don't you dare tell me we can't save him," I hissed, venom scathing my voice, ready to attack anyone who tried to stop me._

_I felt a strong pair of hands grab my shoulders and pull me back slowly away from Caleb. My hands tried to hold on to Caleb as I was being shoved away from him._

"_No, don't you dare touch me, don't you dare-" I fought tiredlessly against the hands that turned out to be Danny's. A surge of adrenaline rushed through me as I fought against his hands._

"_Come on Natalie; just let it go. Come on Shadow... just turn around." Danny soothed slowly to me._

_I started to kick and hit, not affecting him much. He grew tired of the struggle and picked me up bridal style. I had stopped yelling and was struggling not to cry. However, I was failing miserably. I noticed that Danny was lowering me down to the ground. He was still holding on to me, not to tight but enough to comfort me._

"_Shh….it's ok baby, let it out….They ain't gonna hurt you no more," Danny comforted me softly._

_I was sobbing now quietly, grieving my loss of a friend. I tried to lift my head over his shoulder to see Caleb one last time. However, Danny noticed what I was trying to do and stopped me immediately._

"_Don't look Shadow. Just don't look-"_

"_It shoulda been me….I should have died. He was trying to protect me, I didn't react fast enough…" I started to blubber to Danny._

"_Hey, it's not your fault... Everything is gonna be fine; we will get through this." Danny proceeded to rub my back and whisper comforting things to me into the night._

I don't remember much after that. I don't really remember Danny carrying me back to his house to clean up my wounds. I don't remember Cara or the girls helping the boys snap me out of my phase. I was just lost.

I told myself that it was my fault. That if I had reacted fast enough, he would have survived. He would have experienced more of life and he would have grown up and maybe got out of this town. He would have helped with rumbles, birthdays, and other events that you would spend with friends. But he can't. The gang reassured me and tried to change my views on how I thought.

The one time that it got out of hand was after the funeral. It was the biggest argument between me and Danny ever.

_It was noon and everyone had either left or faded away, and I didn't notice. They left after they laid Caleb to rest, and I was still there, paying a penance for something I only know of. It was a slightly windy day. There was a slightly breeze, and the sun was shinning bright overhead. I had heard someone stop beside me, becoming as silent as I was. However, I didn't bother to look at who it was besides me. I knew it was Danny, who was more persisted then the others._

_Neither of us said a thing. The only sound was the sound of birds chirping and the wind wrestling with the leaves, making their own wind chime. Finally, he broke the silence._

"_I can't stand this, you are blaming yourself for something you had no say in-…" Danny started, the momentum building up in his voice._

"_Yes I did," I interrupted. "I could have done something, I could have fought harder, or try to avoid the bullet. In the end it was my fault. If I had done something he would still be alive." I yelled at Danny, tired of having this conversation over and over again._

"_If Caleb could…" Danny started to say, but I cut him off._

"_Shut up, just shut up. Don't you dare bring that into this," I shouted. We were both surprised of the outburst that came out of my mouth. I had never yelled at Danny. He was one of my closest friends._

"_Look, you know as well as I do that if Caleb was standing here looking at you and the mess that you have cause for yourself, he would have a fit. He would tell you he knows that it was not your fault, that you did all that you can do, and that you should let it go and not blame yourself. Seeing you like this... it's killing me because I don't know what to do to make it better. I want to help you, hold you, and comfort you. But you have to admit that it was not your fault in the first place. Then can you really heal." Danny admitted softly._

_It was silent after that. Neither one of us had anything to say. How could we? We both lost the same friend. We both were hurting. I soon noticed that he was walking away from me._

_Once I was all alone, I started talking to the grave._

"_Caleb... Oh God, I am so sorry."_

_I slowly sank to the ground, sobs erupting from me. But this time no one was there to catch me._

I looked over to the grave, remembering everything that had happened to me and my friends. I still looked on and felt that it was my fault. That it should have been me in that casket and not him.

"Well, I'm back; I know we haven't talked in a while. Things have been hectic. I am back with my brothers, but I haven't told them anything that happened to me yet. I don't think I will ever be able to tell them about you, the girls and the gang to them. They wouldn't understand. I had a nightmare last night; it was about the incident. It freaked my brothers out a lot. They are now asking questions, wondering what happened those ten months. Anyway, I don't know what to do. Should I tell them? Maybe they will understand everything. Maybe. Or will they look at me with disgust of what happened and never trust me again. I don't know Caleb… I am just lost. I wish you were here, you could give me advice on what to do. Hell, I'm always lost… but you guys were always there to guide me through at times. Always there."

I felt some rustle in the wind and the sound of someone walking slowly. I didn't know who it was and I was starting to get tense. I reached down into my pocket to grab hold of my switchblade. I opened it up, ready to use it to defend myself enough, to run at the chance.

Then they spoke.

"Well, well, well... Look at what we have here. You know they say talking to the dead isn't the smartest thing to do. Well, in this neighbrood anyway."

I turned fast, finding myself staring into the face of the man, and clenched my jaw tight.

* * *

Well..how about that for a cliffhanger. So who do you think our mystery guy is??

Even though I know who he is I want to know who you think he is.

Is it...a Soc, greasers, one of her brother's friends, or an old friend?? Try and guess.

Anyway, thanks for reading, please review it. Your reviews help me write more chapters. :)


	7. Meeting a Stranger

Hello, well here is chapter 7. Sorry it took so long to update. But I am finally able to do this since I am on Spring Break!! :) So if grammer is wrong, sorry it's spring break. My brain is gone.

Anyway just have a couple of things to say before this starts.

1.) I need your opinoin on the story right now. Any helpful suggestions would be go. Where do you see the story going at this time? Just e-mail me with your thoughts, along with your reviews :).....Anyway, I am going to be adding some romance in the next chapter, so tell me what you think should happen next.

2.) I am going to be starting on a new story this week....don't worry I will be still updateing this one. So bear with me if I am not updating quickly.

3.) Last thing is that, I will be getting busy in the next month...so I won't be able to update as much. But I will be trying. I am in my high school's theatre production...So any theatre person knows, that you mainly live there. So please be patient with me.

Sorry for the long A/N.

Thanks to the reviewers that reviewed the last chapter: Cammy98, Storm159, whatcoloristhesky

Thank you to Alive At Last and Cathy for helping me with this.

Please Review!!!!

Disclamer: I do not own outsiders, nor do I own the song Little Less Conversation by Elvis Presley. I only own Natalie, Wes, Caleb and the Rattlesnakes.

Enjoy the show!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting a Stranger

**A little less conversation, a little more action please**

**All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me**

**A little more bite and a little less bark**

**A little less fight and a little more spark**

**Come on baby I'm tired of talking**

**Grab your coat and let's start walking**

**  
Elvis Presley**

I turned around ready to face my intruder, only to meet the face of my good friend. Wes was smirking at me for my position. I guess my position would look amusing to him; I was crouched in a defense stance with my blade outstretched toward him.

He had a tuff black leather jacket on and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. His grayish-blue eyes held a wild and dangerous gleam to them. They seemed to be laughing at me, taunting me in. He had a wry smile on his face, evident that he was fairly amused.

"Damn you Wes! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" I exclaimed, putting my switchblade back in my back pocket, finally relaxing. I walked over to him, to embrace him. Once I was close enough, he grabbed me for a hug. I put my face into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. He smelled like grease, cigarettes, and old leather. I had missed those smells, all of the boys had that smell, but his was most distinct.

I let him go and took a step back to see him face to face. He was the one that understood me, who had seen me at my worst.

"It's good to see you, Shadow. I saw you walking toward the cemetery; thought I could come along. But, damn, I didn't expect to get knifed and maybe killed." He was chuckling at the last part. I had missed that; the throaty deep chuckle that in times past has brought a smile to my face and always comforted me.

"Well…you should've known that sneaking up on me would have been dangerous," I countered back to him.

"So what are you doing here, Shadow?" His dark eyes probing me for information.

"Well, Wes, if you must know, I just wanted to take a walk," I retorted back at him.

Wes lifted his eyebrow in a way that told me he knew that I was lying.

"Bullshit."

I gasped dramatically. "You calling my bluff." I raised my eyebrow in attempt to out smart him.

But he just stared back at me.

"Alright. I just wanted to get away from my brothers, and I haven't been around here in a while…so I decided to come here." I looked at the ground, knowing what I had said sounded really stupid.

"I thought you were all happy that you got to be with your brothers again."

"I am happy, I love them to death, it's just that-…" I began.

"They want to know about everything, and what happened those ten months." Wes interrupted, understanding what was going on.

"That's it," I told him shocked that he guessed that immediately.

"I had a nightmare last night…about Caleb," I whispered quietly to Wes.

"It freaked your brothers out," Wes guessed.

"Yes."

There was silence, all except the leaves rustling from the wind and the birds chirping. I felt relieved that someone I knew could help me.

"You know you can't tell them about the Rattlesnakes," Wes said slowly and quietly.

"Yea, I know," I responded quietly.

"Come on lets get out of this place. Do your brothers know you're here?" We started to leave as he asked me that. I gave him a look that said "What do you think".

"Guess not," he said.

After a few minutes of walking, I noticed that we were going toward my home and the lot.

"I'll see you as far as the lot so some lame ass loser won't come around and try to jump you." He must have read my mind; he shot his cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it out on the ground.

"You know I could take on any lame ass loser. I almost took you out," I huffed at him annoyed. I was tired of everyone being so damn protective over me.

"You know I am just doing this to be safe. If something happened to you, the boys will be looking for blood." He reassured me knowing about the pet peeve.

We didn't talk for a few minutes; the only sound that was heard were our feet walking in synchronization. Until, he broke the silence.

"We're having a meeting tonight. Some issues have come up that we have to dispose of."

"Damn; what issues?" I questioned.

"Just some people who think they can rise up above us." Wes shrugged.

"Falcons?" I guessed

"Yep," he confirmed. "That was the real reason why I was over on this side; thought you would want to know and come."

"What time?"

"It's 9 o'clock over at the hangout area," He answered me.

"Count me in. I'll be there."

By that time the lot had come in full view. I suddenly remembered that both of my brothers had a rare day off. Not only did I notice that, but the gang was there also. However, I was surprised when I saw some cars and some other greasers, all of them Falcons.

"Speak of the devil. Look who is there." I knew they were far from their own streets. And seeing them was the thing I did not want to add to my list.

"Let's go and break up the party," Wes turned to face me, A daring gleam and sly smile on his face looking back at me.

We approached the group and Wes lazily went toward one of the guys and slung his arm over their shoulder.

"Well, what do we have here? Aren't we a little far from our own streets to be doing a boys scout meeting?"

"Get your arm off of me, greaser," the guy said as he started to shove Wes's arm off of him.

"Testy aren't we?" Wes replied, grinning. His hands outstretched in a surrendered pose.

"What the hell are you doing here, snake?" They had must have gotten new members, because even I didn't recognize them. Only Billy, who spoke, was the person I knew the most.

"Well you see, I have a reason to be on this side." I saw that he was working his way toward me. "You see, Natalie is a good friend of mine. And I haven't seen her in a while. So I just dropped by."

He stopped once his arm was around my shoulder and got out his pack of cigarettes.

"Want one, Shadow?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. He got one out and lit it up for me.

"Thanks," I told him once he gave it to me. I normally didn't smoke; I was like my brother, Sodapop, in the sense. We both smoked to either look cool or tuff, and if we were nervous about something.

I looked toward my brothers and noticed their shocked faces, wondering why I was smoking, or whether I was crazy.

"Billy," I nodded at him.

"Shadow, haven't seen you around. Thought something happened to you. We were all very worried." He smirked; the guys behind him joined him and chuckled.

Me and Billy had never gotten along. We both irritated each other, and I always hated when he tried to flirt with me.

"I would tell you to go to hell, but seeing as I work there, I don't want to see your face everyday." I took a step forward throwing my cigarette on the ground and stubbing it.

I looked toward my brothers and saw that they didn't know what to do. I realized that this was a whole different side to me that my brothers and friends never knew about.

"Getting a little mouthy aren't we? Is that a challenge in front of a crowd? Because, we can provide-…"Billy started to say as he took a step forward toward me.

"You would give it to us right? Because, it's two against four and according to you that's fair. And you can't count on Shadow's brothers because they don't know your style," Wes interrupted stepping forward to stand beside me.

"Besides, what would happen if I told them that you jumped Natalie on her own streets? You know the boys would have a field day with that," he continued.

We were all on edge waiting for the next line, or perhaps the first punch.

"Why are you here Billy?" I asked, suddenly curious and wanting the answer.

"None of your damn business," one of the guys started to say, I noticed that he was tall and very burly. I was starting to tense a little, knowing in a minute he could jump me.

"Hold up. Watch your language, there. You see we have a lady in our presence," Billy snickered at me.

"Well, I will show you how a lady can kick your ass any day." I hissed the last part, finally getting to the point where I wanted them to leave.

"I suggest you start leaving, Billy, before we both do something we might regret." Wes put a hand on my shoulder gripping me in place to make sure I don't try to hurt them.

"Alright, I know when I am not wanted." By that time, all the others had started walking back to their cars, except Billy.

"We'll see you around snakes," Billy finally said and winked at me. Then he turned around and was walking away.

After the last car was out of our sight did I let my defenses down and relax.

"Never knew they would ever come on to your side. Now that they know that you are on this side, I am betting they will be visiting more often." Wes sighed, confirming my fears.

"Damn," I whispered, I turned quickly around to face my brothers remembering that they were here alone with them.

"What were they saying to you before we came?" I questioned.

"They came to us, and started talking about taking care of territories," Steve bluntly stated.

"Damn," I cursed again, not liking where this might be heading. At the same time, Wes was not so quietly cursing, also not liking what they might be planning.

"It sounds like a good idea," Dally stated.

I stopped my cursing and was staring at him wide eyed that he thought of that.

"It's not best to trust them; all they are concerned about are what they are going to get out of this. They are just trying to use you," Wes warned before I had a chance to speak.

"Anyway," Wes cleared his throat. "Crystal and the girls were planning on going to a movie or the diner. They want you to come. Want me to tell them to pick you up?" His eyes again probing mine.

I suddenly realized that he was giving me a chance to have a way to go to that meeting, with my brothers not knowing. And I was going to take it.

"Tell them to pick me up at the house at 8:00. Tell them thanks." I played along with him to keep my brothers out of the loop. I knew the girls knew where I lived so I had no question that they could pick me up.

"Well, I will go and tell them, see you later." Wes then turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, Wes," I called out to him; he turned around to face me. "You want a ride back to your side?"

"Naw, I'll be fine. I have a weapon and I'm a big boy; I can handle myself," He replied to me, shaking his head, and continued to walk away from me.

Once he was gone, Darry broke the silence. "So, where did you go?"

"I was just walking around. Then Wes came up and we walked over to a couple of places and then came here." I shrugged.

"Well-…" Darry started.

"You want to join us and play some football?" Soda interrupted. By the look in his eyes he didn't want this to end like the last time.

"No, I'll pass. I'll watch instead." I told him with a small smile on my face.

I went a couple feet back while the boys got into their positions. As I sat down and watched my brothers play, I knew that I would do anything to keep my brothers safe. And this meeting would hold the key to keeping them safe.

**

* * *

**

**Well that is it. Hope that is not a bad cliffhanger.**

**Again please review...anything is great. E-mail your suggestions to me, I would love to hear them.**

**I am hoping to get up 2 chapters this week....maybe.**

**Hope you are ready for a little romance in the next one. I gave you a Q last week. So I will give you another one.**

**Who do you think the romance is between??**


	8. Diner Experience

**Note: This story takes place at the end of summer; before the book. If I do a sequel...it will be on book events.**

**Well...I have gotten very sad. I had no reviews for the last chapter. Your reviews help encourage me to continue. Anything is welcomed: good, things I need to improve...etc. So, I don't know if I am doing a pretty good job if no one tells me. :( Very sad.**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter, I told you there would be romance in it. I promised that. Now I really need your reviews, (too make sure the romance is happining the right way.) So please, please review; that would make me extremely happy. Got any suggestions e-mail me.**

**Also, I have a new story I am putting up. No Curtis sister whatsoever. So...check it out and review that too.**

**Thanks to Alive At Last and Cathy. For your help.**

**Thanks for you guys reading it and putting on it's alert. Makes me happy. (Would be more happy if you reviewed.)**

**Disclamer: I do not own the Outsiders. Nor do I own the song Backwards by Rascal Flatts. I do own Natalie, Crystal and Wes.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Diner Experience

**Well I never heard it said quite like that**

**It hit me in the face 'cause that's where I'm at**

**I almost fell flat out on the floor**

**He said "Wait a minute, that's not all There's even more"**

**Ya get your mind back**

**Your nerves back**

**Your first heart attack back**

**You get your pride back,**

**You get your life back**

**Rascal Flatts**

I was so clouded up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying any attention to the football game going on. As usual Darry's team was winning and the other team was losing. As soon I saw his team hi-five each, and hoot and holler, it was evident they won. I saw Two-Bit come toward me, while everyone was heading back to our house. As I saw him walking toward me, I smiled.

Two-Bit was my best friend, I felt different when he was around. That I didn't have to be someone else, and that I could just be me. I haven't felt this way with anyone since Danny left.

Danny still had his stuff down here. He shared a place with Wes in the north side. Now Wes and a couple of guys use it.

But, I loved Danny and still do. But, I don't know what this feeling with Two-Bit is. I just don't know anything anymore.

"Darry's team won," Two-Bit said as he sat on the ground next to me.

"I saw."

"We are all going back to your house, and we might go to The Dingo." I nodded to let him know I heard him.

"Is it bad?" He asked me.

"What?"

"I know you are hiding something, and today just proved it. I just want to make sure it's not bad." He paused. "I just want to keep you safe," he said quietly.

I turned to face him and saw that he really did care for me. I wanted to lean over and give him a soft kiss on the lips, and tell him all that has happened. Instead, I leaned toward him till my lips were barely touching his cheek. Softly I put my lips on his cheek and gave him a kiss.

I knew he had a new blond girl each week. I knew that he would never give me the chance. But, I still had to try.

"I want to tell you. It kills me that I can't tell you. I know you would understand me, I 'm sorry but I will soon." I desperately told him in his ear.

I leaned back to see his face in full. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Come on let's get out of here."

He smiled getting up and helped me up. We walked quickly back to the house. We were both very quiet almost to quiet. I was cursing myself internally for doing that. I had been taught not to show your emotion. I probably lost my chance to ever do that again. Or tell him how I feel.

Once we got to the porch, we heard laughter and debates on whether or not to go to the Dingo. As we entered the house Soda turned to look at me as eyes dancing in humor.

"Now that the slow pokes are here, we can go to dinner," Soda said smirking at me.

"Keep smirking at me and you won't be able to talk for a while," I said with a reckless smile on my face.

"I hear you," Soda laughed, I continued to see the laughter in his eyes.

I went toward him and playfully slapped his head, when he grabbed my arms and brought me down to wrestle. I struggled with him on top of me. The boys were all cheering on Soda. I soon found the right pressure point and put him in my place. I was on top of him with my forearm against his neck.

"Say Uncle," I teased him.

"Never!" Soda exclaimed.

"Say it," I teased him again.

"Fine, uncle," He said laughing.

I let him up, and he took his place back on the couch.

"Well, let's get going before it gets too late," Darry said, still laughing at me and Soda's reckless behavior.

"Me and Johnny will ride with you," Pony told Darry.

"I'll join you guys," Dally shrugged.

"I guess the rest of us will go with you Steve," Soda said. Soon everybody was walking out of the house.

"Hey, Steve, don't leave just yet. I will be right out there in a minute," I told him.

"Don't take too long," he retorted smartly.

I crossed over to the phone and dialed Crystal's number. After a few dial tones, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Crystal, it's me Natalie."

"Hey there, Natalie! Wes came by and told me the plan."

"About that….can we do something different?" I asked.

"What do you need?" She asked me curiously.

"My family is going to The Dingo. You think you can pick me up there? Same time?"

"No problem. I'll see you there at eight," she said.

"Thanks."

At that time, I heard a car horn at me to hurry up. I had noticed that she hung up. So I put it back down and ran out to get into the car.

The boys were in a heated conversation about car engines and such. I didn't pay attention; I just stared out the window. However, when I looked toward the guys, I noticed that Two-Bit was looking at me intently. When I met his gaze he looked away and got back into the animated conversation. He was probably thinking of ways to get away from me. Once we got there and in a parking spot we all started to go toward the door. We found the others sitting at a booth and joined them. I didn't order anything, while the others order burgers.

"Aren't you eating Natalie?" Two-Bit asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I am going to eat later on tonight with Crystal and the girls." I answered back.

Two-Bit feigned hurt. "You don't want to spend time with us?"

"Yes, that's right I don't want to spend time with you greasy hoods!" I punched him playfully in the arm.

In that moment the Shepard gang walked in and came over to our booth.

"Shepard," Dally nodded.

"Winston," Tim returned.

I saw Curly staring at me while talking to one of his buddies. Probably joking that he was going to 'get me.' I pushed out of my seat as the boys started talking about who was after, who was going with who etc. etc. As I got out of my seat I passed Angela Shepard glaring at me.

I located a bench near the entrance, which was empty. I wanted 8:00 to come quickly.

"Curtis," I heard a girl's screech that reassembled Ava's. But, I knew it was Angela. I looked up to see her standing before me. She had a tight black low-cut shirt with a short red skirt.

"Shepard," I responded.

"You know my brother has been pinning after you for a while now," Angela told me.

"I know."

"He'll get you," she told me with a sigh.

"No, he won't." I was starting to get tense. I didn't want a fight here, anywhere but here.

"Well, maybe you will have a guy fight between Curly and I don't know….Two-Bit?" She smirked at me.

"Not, Two-Bit," I said with a tone that told her I was done.

"You guys are blind. By the looks of it, Two-Bit can't stand Curly. Soon it will explode. Then you will have to chose," she said egging me on.

I got up and walked away from Angela before my temper would get the best of me.

"You know I'm right," Angela called out to me.

"No, your not," I turned quickly to face her. "You're wrong; I'm not like you who struts around here waiting for a guy to grab her. Or for a couple of idiots to fight over her. You don't even know if I have a fling going on. But I am nothing like you or would I ever want to be." I gave her my nastiest look. I wasn't going to take her crap.

"How dare you talk to me this way," she hissed, some of friends joining her.

It was quiet where we were. I was challenging a Shepard.

"I am not afraid of you. You want a fight; I'll give it to you. You are not my superior, so don't act like it. And when I give you a fight, don't have your boys fight it for you. Unless, you're scared," I told her with a hint of coldness in my voice.

Angela looked flushed, not expecting me to fire back. The evidence was shown directly to her. I didn't scare easily.

"Come on girls. Let's eat somewhere else." She stared at me. Then her group of girls left to go to another table.

Soon, it got loud again as I slowly relaxed and calmed down. However, I noticed Curly start working his way over to me as I lean back against the booth.

"Well, that's something I haven't seen about you. You're full of surprises. Is there more of that? Maybe we should get together, so that I could get to know you more," Curly smirked at me.

I sighed. "Curly…I'm complicated, and I have my fair share of problems."

"That doesn't matter," Curly declared as he took a step toward me.

At that time the door to the Dingo opened and a girl entered and headed toward us. I knew it was Crystal by her look. Her long black hair curled slightly and shaped her face. She wore dark jeans, and a white tank with a black leather jacket.

"Hey there, Natalie," she said.

"Hey Crystal, thanks for picking me up." I looked up at her.

"No problem. You look irritated by the way," she noted. "What happened? Though I can probably guess a guy…by your face."

"I hate when you do that," I said annoyed.

She turned right around to face Curly. "And you would be the cause of the problem," she guessed.

"Again, I hate when you do that," I sighed.

"It's not my fault you've had relationship fumbles in your life," she smirked.

I scowled at her.

"At least the boys don't know about this. Unless, someone would lend it to their ears," she said.

"Which won't happen, correct?" I stared at her.

"Not one word. Anyway, we gotta go if we are going to make it."

"Right."

Crystal noticed the look on Darry's face which had the need to say something to stop me. However, Crystal intervened before he had a chance to speak.

"Don't worry Curtis. Your sister will be safe and I will have her home tonight, don't worry." I jumped up and playfully punch her.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," she said laughing. She started walking toward the door and waited there for me.

I looked at Darry and saw he was very weary to let me leave. "I'll be back later tonight; not pass midnight for sure. I'll be safe. Trust me." I walked away before he could say anything to stop me.

"So, that was very weird," she said; walking out of the door.

"You have no idea," I laughed.

We left the brightly lit diner and into the chilling dark; ready for the next adventure.

**

* * *

**

**So....how was that. I completely enjoyed writing this one. Hope you like the chapter, and the romance, flirting. **

**Again....Please review. I want to hit 20 reviews, and the last time I checked it was at 16. Got any Q. just e-mail or pm. me.**

**Check out the new story comming out.**

**Thanks!!**

**

* * *

**


	9. Meeting of a Lifetime

Hello!! Sorry this has taken soo long to update. Things have been hetic. Finishing my sophomore year at high school and finals. Being apart of Beauty and the Beast at my high school. The day after my school ended I was on a plane to New York and stayed a week there, my birthday was during that time so that was fun. But my computer died on me in late April, so I have had no computer for almost a month and a half. Which has been the worse. So now I am back with a brand new computer. Which is a answered prayer.

Thank you so much for waiting and reviewing and being good readers. Now that it is summer and I have a new computer, I will try to post every week. Hopefully. But you will be seeing more of me. I am going to try to finish this during the summer. And maybe there will be a sequel to have the book events in there. Just review this and tell your thoughts on a sequel and this chapter.

I will also be posting some new materials on here, so check it out.

Thanks to the reviewers that reviewed the last chapter: blondiebffs1215101, storm159, waterwolf87, harprani, American History Lover2009

Thanks to those who read it and not review. That's cool. Would be better if you review. :) No pressure.

Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song Me and My Gang by Rascal Flatts. But I do own Natalie and all the members of the Rattlesnakes.

Please Read and Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Meeting of a Lifetime

**Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang**

**Me and my gang**

**Rascal Flatts**

Once we got into the car, we headed straight to the  
north side. On the way we talked about the normal things.  
Like who was going out with whom. Who cheated who, who was  
fighting who; those kind of things. It was nice to catch up  
with her. Nice to have a friend that could understand me.

"Wes told me about what happened today," she said, after we had caught up with each other.

"Which part?" I asked her. I knew Wes would had  
told her and a few of the guys about the whole visit. I  
also knew that she would be asking a lot of questions, about  
why I was at the grave.

"All parts," she laughed.

"I knew that boy wouldn't keep a secret." I  
joined in her laughter.

"You know Wes by now Shadow. You should expect  
that to happen. Anyway, when Wes told the boys about what  
happen with you and Billy. The tempers were flaring up."

"Damn, I was afraid of that. Anyway, nothing  
happened," I told her.

"Not in their eyes. Half of them blew a gasket,  
when Wes told them the message. Not to mention, they went  
to your side and almost jumped you…" She pointed out.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," I said.

"I know you can; they are just being protective of  
you. Wes also said you were at the cemetery. Do  
you want to talk about it?" She had added the last part  
softly and kindly.

"Not really. But, knowing you, you'll get it out  
of me somehow," I sighed.

"Yea, so what will it be then? The hard or easy  
road?" She laughed.

"Well, is neither a choice?" I playfully retorted  
back.

"Nope." She put an emphasis on the 'p'.

"I've been having nightmares about Caleb's  
death. And it scared my brothers, they started asking more  
questions this morning. Hell, I was dry-heaving and  
falling apart in my bathroom. If they were the ones doing  
that, sure I would ask questions. I know if I tell them,  
they will be on my case every day. While if I don't tell  
them, maybe they will leave me alone." I admitted to  
her.

"Hell, if I was there I would bug you to no end."  
She pointed out.

"I know," I sighed. "I just want to tell  
him," I mumbled.

"Who's the guy?" She asked, irrupting my  
mumbling.

I had shut my mouth after she had asked me about  
Two-Bit.

"I plead the fifth," I finally spoke up.

"You should've thought of that before the  
mumbling," she pointed out again. "So, what's his  
name?"

"His name is Two-Bit," I groaned.

"Was he at the Dingo?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"Well…" She egged on.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Well, come on. A little more details please,"  
she happily said.

"He is one of my closest friends. I don't have to  
put up a front with him. He is funny, and cares for me."  
I reluctantly gave in. I continued on letting my  
frustrations out. "But, he has a new blonde girl each  
week. So I don't fit that category. You see this." I  
grabbed a lock of hair. "This is brown, not blonde. So  
in the end it doesn't matter." I huffed.

"Well, it sounds like your boy needs some  
motivation."

I turned my head to face her. Her eyes holding a  
mischievous gleam.

"Oh no. Whatever you are planning you can just  
stop." I warned her.

"We'll talk about this later, we're here."  
She turned to me and winked.

I just then noticed that we had stopped in front of a  
house. It was Mickey's house. His folks normally  
didn't come home. They didn't care about him, and he  
didn't care about them.

We both got out of the car and started to walk up the  
driveway.

"I think I should warn you…" she started to  
say.

"Warn me about what?" Crystal stopped in front of  
me. "Crystal, what's going on?" I said seriously.

"It's about Danny. Danny's back."

My breath came up short. My mind grew to a freeze.  
Danny was here, here in town. Here in Mickey's house. I  
couldn't think, couldn't breathe, he was here, he came  
back. I loved him.

"What! He's back and you fail to tell me this,"  
I yelled.

"Natalie…" She responded.

"Especially after the incident we both had before he  
left," I whispered fiercely.

I had calmed down a bit. But, I was still a little  
tense, wanting to run in the other direction.

"Well," I sighed. "I guess we should go in and  
get this over with."

I soon joined her and we walked up the steps of the  
house. I had an uneasy feeling and butterflies in my  
stomach, as we got closer to the door. Crystal didn't  
bother to knock, but just walked in. The radio and the tv  
were blasting and people were just standing around and  
talking. We entered the front room. I saw the rest of the  
girls and me and Crystal started toward them. Half way  
there, I felt arms encircle my waist and pick me up. The  
arms twirled me around, as I was laughing begging for mercy.

"Natalie, your back! You finally have come home!"  
The person yelled.

I recognized the voice as one of my most reckless  
friends, Blade.

"Put me down, Blade." I laughed, as he twirled me  
around.

I faintly heard chuckling and laughter at out small  
reunion.

Blade soon stopped his spinning and dropped me down.  
I took a step back to see him in full and fell back. I was  
falling back till I felt a pair of arms hold me up.

"Watch yourself there, Natalie." Charlie's  
voice ringing in my ears.

"Thanks, Charlie," I said as he pushed me back  
up.

I was finally standing upright and the room had  
stopped spinning. Blade and Charlie were smirking at me.

"You know, we missed you and your clumsiness,"  
Blade said, still smirking.

"Yea, yea, you just miss laughing at me." I  
pointed out.

Charlie laughed. "True, so true,"

I felt someone's arms wrap themselves around my neck  
and pulled me closer to them.

"Hey there Shadow," Jack's hot breathe tickling  
my ear.

"Jack!" I twirled around and threw my arms around  
his neck.

"Wow, you're in a good mood," Jack said.

I let go of him and slinged my arm around his  
shoulder. "Jack, those two," I pointed at Charlie and  
Blade who feigned surprise. "Are very mean."

Jack looked at me raising one eyebrow. "Want me to  
kiss your ego to make it better," he said sarcastically.

All three boys broke out in laughter at the  
statement.

"You jerk," I growled and punched him in the  
shoulder playfully. I had joined in their laughter, finally  
able to let loose.

All of a sudden I heard Mickey's voice yelling to  
get into the living room. We all then moved into his  
medium size living room, where we got into a circle. I  
looked across the room, and my breath stopped short for the  
second time that night. Across from me was Danny. Danny,  
living breathing, not just my imagination. He looked like the  
day he left, his black leather jacket still looking worn  
out. His hair dark brown, only lightly greased back, not  
even noticeably. His eyes were also a dark brown,  
smoldering. He caught my glance and gave me a small smile.  
I didn't know what to do. He had been through everything  
with me. He held me when I cried. He was there that night  
comforting me. But, he left. Left without a word. I had  
gone to Mickey after a week had passed with no contact from  
him.

_I stormed into Mickey's house without a warning or a  
knock. I was sick about not knowing where he was. I knew  
Mickey would probably know. So I was going to give him a  
piece of my mind. Come hell or high water, I was going to  
find out._

I _speed walked through the front of the house till I  
got to the backyard. Where I knew he would be. When I  
entered the backyard, not only was Mickey there, but Jack  
was there also. Good, I could knock out two birds with one  
stone._

_"Alright, I ain't going till I get some  
answers," I said firmly holding my ground. Both boys had  
turned their bodies to face me._

_"Natalie, we can't-" Jack started to say  
slowly._

_"Don't you say you can't. He is my best  
friend." He is my fling, I added silently. But, hell,  
they didn't need to know that._

_"Calm down Natalie." Mickey said slowly._

_"Don't tell me to calm down. I know you know  
where he is. But, you won't tell me. What if he is in an  
alley dead somewhere? Or hurt somewhere?!" I yelled. Just  
thinking about it got me hysterical._

_"I know for a fact that he is not hurt. Besides,  
he's a big boy, he can handle himself." Mickey shrugged  
off my hysteria._

_"So what would happen if I ran off? Would you be  
this calm about it? Cause I know if I went missing you all  
would be raising holy hell to find me." I huffed at the  
both of them._

_How could they be this calm. Something could have  
happen to him. He could be hurt somewhere or  
worse…killed._

_"Natalie, do you trust me?" Jack asked me._

_I didn't answer him only nodded. I couldn't trust  
myself to speak._

_"Then trust me, he is fine." Jack's eyes  
reassured me._

_I looked between both boys and walked out of the  
backyard in a gaze. Finally realizing he really was gone._

I ran through the memory. Remembering the pain I felt  
when he left. I looked toward him and gave him a sad smile.  
His expression changed to a concerned look, with his eyes  
asking me if I was alright. However, Mickey's voice  
finally cut in, bringing me back to the present.

"All right, let's get this meeting in order,"  
Mickey said.

All of a sudden it got quiet, serious. We united  
together. We were the toughest gang on the North side. Toughest gang in Tulsa.  
We were the top gang.

Together, we were the Rattlesnakes.

"So we have a couple of things to take care of,"  
he continued.

"Some Falcons have been causing some trouble that  
needs to be taken care of." Once Mickey had said that  
there were snickers across the room and knuckles cracking;  
ready for a fight. I rolled my eyes at the little amount of patience in this room.

Mickey continued. "As you know, they have been  
coming over to our side. We have been warning them. But,  
now it has gotten serious. One of our own has been  
threatened…" He glanced over to me and I glared at him.

This was not happening. This can't be happening.  
If the rest of the boys found out, I would be watched  
constantly. I scanned across the room and saw Wes standing  
by Mickey. I glared at him, wanting to grab him and teach  
him a lesson. Stupid kid.

"Shadow!" I stopped my glaring and looked at  
Mickey. "Wes told me that you had a bit of a situation  
today."

"Yeah, so?" I nonchantly stated.

"So? You see they were on her side today.  
Messing with her." He said to the crowd. There were  
mummers of disbelief. Whispers of confusion. I looked  
toward Danny once again and saw the anger on his face.  
Anger that someone would hurt me.

I finally spoke up. "No one got hurt. It wasn't  
a big deal," I said assuring them.

"They were talking to Natalie's brothers and her  
gang. Talking about taking territories." Wes's voice  
echoed off the walls.

There was suddenly a flurry of activity. People  
getting hyped for fight.

"Guys," Mickey first stated, and then he yelled it.  
"Guys!"

The room fell silent as the voice of a leader rang  
out.

"As much as I would love to issue a rumble, right  
now, we can't. We have to make sure they make the first  
move. And when they do that first move; we'll be  
ready." Mickey explained. He then looked at me and  
pointed at me. "From now on, you are not to go anywhere  
alone. Now that they know where you live, they will be  
checking in. That means you go with someone at all  
times." I nodded in agreement. "Also, some people will  
be checking up on you. We'll figure that out later.  
Just, everybody be on your guard." He sighed. "That is  
it."

Soon everybody started talking and moving around to  
meet others. I found Crystal, and next to her, Cara.

"Cara!" I turned to her and gave her a hug.

"Natalie!" She returned. We both let each other  
go and stepped back. "You look good, I gotta fix that  
wardrobe a bit," she tisked at me.

I laughed. "It's good to see you too." Me and  
Cara proceeded to talk about random stuff and how life was.

"Cara, I gotta find Crystal and get a ride from  
her."

"Alright, hey we gotta really get together. Just us  
girls," she exclaimed.

"Sounds great, call me." I told her. I soon  
turned and scanned the room for Crystal. I saw her and went  
to her. She was talking with Jack, Charlie and Blade.

"Hey Crystal, I need a ride back," I told her.  
Crystal turned to face me; and looked like she was going to  
answer. However, someone's voice cut in.

"I'll take you home, Natalie." Danny's voice  
cut through the air.

I turned around and saw him right behind me. Gazing  
at me with distinct eyes.

"Alright, then. I guess I will see you later."  
Crystal said slowly.

"See ya," I said uneasy.

"Let's go then. My car is outside," he said,  
then started to lead the way out to the door.

I started walking after him, and turned around to face  
Crystal. Her face slightly concerned. She mouthed 'will  
you be ok?' So I mouthed back 'I'll be fine.'

I turned back around and started heading toward the  
door where Danny was waiting.

I finally wondered while looking at him.

Would I really be fine?

* * *

So how was it?? Will Natalie be ok with Danny. And if you remeber, that Danny is that mystery guy that kisses her and then leaves in the chapter where she is having the most flashbacks.

Anyway, please please review, I want Five reviews (5) at least. Please! :)

Thanks for reading.


	10. Welcome Back

Hello!! Hope everyone had a good 4th of the July, with fireworks and good food. Well here it is Chapter 10.

If people were confuse, Danny is the same guy who kissed her and left, (back in the flashback in the earlier chapters) So here is what happeneds to their ride home.

The song bit is "The Way I Loved you" By Taylor Swift. I like most of her songs, and these lyrics were excatly what I was looking for. If you get a chance listen to the song. On that note, if any of you guys have a fav. song that you think I could use, e-mail me or review this chapter with the song. If I can't use it in this story, I will use it in another.

Please, Please review. The reviews help me become a better writter, and helps me continue writing. Anything is wanted, review, feedback etc.

Thanks to the reviews that I did get: harprani, ashleymarieanneclark, whatcoloristhesky

Thanks to Cathy for being a great beta.

Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "The Way I Loved You" By Taylor Swift.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 10: Welcome Back

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

**Taylor Swift**

We both walked out of the noisy house and into the crisp night. It was unusually quiet; the only sound was the wind making its own melody. We headed over to his dark blue Ford truck. We were both silent. What was there to say? I knew that once we both got into the car we would start talking. I wanted to yell at him, cuss him out and tell him the hell he put me through. On the other hand, I wanted him to hold me, to reassure me that he would be here to stay.

He came to my side and opened the door for me. He grabbed my hand and I felt a jolt of sparks go through my body. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes held a passionate gleam in them. Once I got in, he closed the door. I held on too my hand, feeling the heat coursing through it. He got into the truck and finally started to drive.

"When did you get back into town?" I asked.

"This afternoon. I was going to look you up. But the boys told me you were back with your brothers," He said calmly.

"Well, if you left a number, or something, you would have known." My reply was tense. I felt my emotions starting to get wild.

"Natalie-" Danny started to say.

"Don't even start," I snapped.

I was silent for a couple of moments, until Danny started talking again.

"Wes told me how you were after I left. That you shut down, almost like you were with Caleb."

I flinched noticeably, the memory still fresh in my mind. He continued anyway.

"Hell after I was done catching up with Wes, he almost kicked my ass. You're like his baby sister." He sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry."

"Why?" I whispered. "Why did you leave me?" I trembled at my own words, letting my emotions get the best of me.

We were at a stoplight. He reached over and brushed a stray piece of hair from my face.

"I needed to find something about myself. Once I left, I realized that I had everything a person would want." He sighed. "Well, almost everything."

We had arrived on my street and he pulled over at the house next to mine. He unbuckled his seatbelt and I followed suit. We both leaned toward each other.

"What don't you have?" I whispered again.

His hand reached up and cupped my cheek.

His hot breath was tickling my face.

"I want you," his husky voice sounded in my ears.

He leaned forward a few inches and lightly kissed me. I felt sparks fly through my body as he kissed me. My anger slowly melted away into another emotion. I had missed him, I still loved him, and I cared for him. He applies more pressure, more passion to it. I realized that I was in bliss, that I was happy. I used my arms to wrap them around his neck. I used my hands to feel through his hair. He stopped kissing me for a minute so we could both catch a breath. I realize I didn't want him to stop, that I wanted to stay in his arms. Then he lightly started to kiss me again. Suddenly, I saw Two-Bit's face appear in my mind, and I pulled away from Danny, unlinking my arms from his neck. I leaned back against the door, trying to stop my head from spinning. I looked into his eyes and saw a passionate fire in them. Smoldering and dark.

"Natalie, I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. I love you and I want this to work. I'll talk to your brothers; I'll show you I will never leave you again." He leaned toward me again to cup my face. "I'll prove it to you. I will never leave you."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe this. Could I really trust him? Could I give my heart again to him? I thought of Two-Bit, and how I also loved him. I didn't know what to do. I loved them both. I opened my mouth to say something. However, Danny's finger shushed me.

"Don't say anything. Just think about it. Ok?" He said deeply.

I only nodded slightly, still stunned about what he said.

"I…I…gotta get going. You know…gotta get home." I stuttered, trying to formulate a complete sentence.

"Alright, I'll let you go. Just think about it," he said quietly. He leaned toward me again, and lightly kissed me. He stopped only to have his hot breath again tickling my face. "See you later."

I turned around and got out of the car. I started to walk when I turned around to face him one more time. Through the window I saw he had a small flirty smile and his eye's danced in the night. Like stars shooting across the sky. I smiled a small smile at him and turned around and started walking towards my house. Suddenly a blast of cold wind hit me and I brought my jacket closer to my body. When I was in my yard I heard a car pass by me and down the street.

I started up the poach stairs and opened the front door. I saw Darry inside re-reading the newspaper. He looked up when I entered.

"Hey Darry," I quietly said as I took of my jacket and hung it up.

"Hey, you're back early," he noted, looking at the clock. I looked at it noticing it was only eleven.

I shrugged. "Why? Did you think I would be back later?"

He folded up his newspaper and looked at me. I got the sinking feeling that this was from this morning.

"Darry, when I said I changed, I didn't mean for the worse," I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I meant I changed, I grew, learned, saw new things. You wouldn't understand this."

"Then make me understand. Tell me. I can't…the boys can't see you fall apart like this. Just talk to us. We would understand," he said softly.

That was one of the first times I heard Darry use a softer tone on anyone, since Mom and Dad died. I knew it would hurt him to say I can't, so I just settled for the limbo.

"Just give me some time. I just need time." I told him.

Slowly he nodded his head, evident he would accept the answer; for now.

I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. I had too much going on that I forgot about getting some food. I got out some bread and jelly and started to put it on it. I heard Darry's heavy footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Hungry this late?" He asked.

"Yep. Just forgot to get a bite to eat while I was with the girls. We all got caught up trying to catch up with each other." I chuckled a bit at the last part.

How was it?" He asked leaning against the wall.

I took a bite of my bread when he asked. "Umm…"

Let's see. I went to a gang council meeting, the meeting of one of the most feared gangs in Tulsa. I saw my ex-fling with no warning. Now I have to have protection, because a rival gang, Falcons, is stalking me. Oh and to top it all off, Danny kissed me and wants to have a relationship with me.

However, I just settled for a different answer.

"It was good, very surprising."

I decided to change the subject before Darry could ask any more questions. "Where are the boys at?" I finished my bread and started cleaning up.

"Pony is here, Soda is still out." Darry ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That brother of yours better get home soon. He gotta work tomorrow."

"Don't worry, he'll come." I reassured him. "I'm going to go and get ready for bed." I yawned. "See you in the morning," I started down the hall toward my room to get my clothes for a shower.

"Night, Natalie."

I grabbed my stuff, and entered the bathroom to take a quick shower. I let the hot water get out the knots and worries in my head. I didn't think about gangs and Danny or Two-Bit. I just wanted a minute to relax.

Once I was done, I got dressed in my pjs. When I opened the door, I heard hush tones in the living room. I closed the door softly and tip-toed into my room. I got into my room and closed my door and turned on my lamp. I reached out under my bed and got out my drawing pad. Everyone knew Pony could draw, but they didn't know I could. I liked to draw; it was my own special thing. And no one knew about it.

I heard my door open and I quickly put the pad under my pillow. It was Soda.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure." He entered the room and sat down on my bed. "What do you need?"

"I just want to make sure you are all right. Is that wrong to make sure your baby sister is all right?" He teased me.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight? I just want to make sure what happened last night won't happen tonight." Concern was not only in his eyes but also etched onto face.

"I'll be fine, if I have any trouble I'll come to you," I assured him. He looked at me with disbelief that I would do that. "I promise," I reassured him again.

He sighed. "Alright, good night, Angel." He messed up my damp hair and left the room.

Once he was gone, I got up and got a small box of pictures out from underneath my bed. Inside, I found a photo of me and Danny huddling together, smiling like crazy fools. I sat that picture on the bed and looked for another one. I found the other photo I was looking for. I t was a picture of me and Two-Bit, sitting on the stairs smiling. His arms around me, pulling me close to him.

I put the box back on the ground and held up the pictures, one in each hand. I look at both and realized something.

This shadow's night is far from over.

* * *

How will Natalie get through this???

Well there we go. Hope you liked it. Please, Please review.

I have a poll I am doing just to see what you guys will think will happen.

Who do you want Natalie to end up with?

A. Danny

B. Two-Bit

Review with your answer!!!

Thanks!! Please review.


	11. Just Another Day

Hey!! Well here is Chapter 11. Hope you guys like it. I am having a little trouble with this story. I need to know from you guys what is working, in this story, and what you suggest I should add. So I need Reviews, please send some, any helps.

The Song bit for this Chapter is "It's The Falling in Love Thing" By Michael Jackson. I hadn't heard this song before, I was exploring some of his music and came across this song and the lyrics fit this good. If you get a chance listen to it.

Thanks to Samatha for betaing this chapter.

Thanks to the reviewers: .anne , harprani, Christy

Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own "It's The Falling In Love Thing" By Michael Jackson.

Please Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Just Another Day

**You're Not Like Anybody I Ever Knew  
But That Don't Mean That I Don't Know Where We Are  
And Though I Find Myself Attracted To You  
This Time I'm Trying Not To Go Too Far, Cause**

**No Matter How It Starts It Ends The Same  
Someone's Always Doing Someone More  
Trading In The Passion For That Taste Of Pain  
It's Only Gonna Happen Again**

**Michael Jackson**

I opened my eyes to a brightly lit room. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms; exhaustion still set in my bones. I turned my head and looked at my alarm clock. 12:15. "Damn I slept in a lot," I mumbled to myself. As I was moving to get out of bed, I saw a glimpse of something fall. I bent down to get what fell, then froze when I saw what it was. It was the pictures of Danny and Two-Bit. With shaky hands I set the pictures face down on the bed side table. I looked toward the door getting a bad feeling about today. I shook it off got up and left the room.

I started to notice that it was too quiet at the house. Before, I went into the kitchen I checked my brother's room and noticed that no one was there. "Hello? Pony? You in here?" I called out while heading into the kitchen. I scanned the room till I saw a small piece of paper on the table. I picked it up, noticing Pony's handwriting.

_Natalie,_

_Saw you were sleeping, didn't want to wake you. Went to the movies with Johnny, make sure you eat something. There should be some chocolate cake in the refrigerator. We'll be back later on._

_Be safe,_

_Pony_

I smiled at his note. He didn't try to be overbearing all the time. But, he knew what to say at the right time.

I put the note down and started towards the refrigerator to get some chocolate cake. True to his word, there was chocolate cake. I took a slice out and set it out on the counter. I got a fork and started to dive into it. I could tell by the sweetness, that it was Soda's creation. I opened the refrigerator in an effort to get something to drink.

There wasn't much to drink; just milk, water, and beer. I saw the beer and I got tempted with it. I picked it up and held the bottle in my hand, memories flying through my head. I shook my head and put it back down; today I needed a clear head, but maybe later.

I closed the refrigerator and quickly retreated back into my room to get a tea bag. I had learned from Cara the art of making tea. We always made tea to clear our head or relax. And today I desperately needed that.

I came back out and got a pot of hot water; once it started boiling I dropped the tea bag in it. The aroma soon found its way into my senses. I could smell the ginseng and other flavors in the tea. I got a cup from the cabinet and poured the tea. Once I took care of the pot, I lifted the cup to my face and took a deep breath. I let the steam and heat brush my lips and took a small sip. I place the cup down on the counter and closed my eyes.

"Hey there, Natalie." Two-Bit's voice suddenly rang in my head.

I jumped at his voice and twirled around to face him. He was leaning against the wall, looking at me.

"Damn it, Two-Bit. What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" I put my hand on my heart, feeling it racing.

He lazily walked toward me, taking his good old time. "Sorry about that, I don't want that. Anyway we got to talk." He reached out and moved a piece of stray hair away from my face. Just like Danny did the night before. His eyes serious and not comic like they normally are.

"Wow, Two-Bit Matthews wanting to have a serious conversation. What's up?" I said lightly, trying to act causal.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked also causal. However, he didn't move from where he was at.

"Which part?" I got away from my position and calmly walked out of the kitchen into the living room and sat on the couch. Once I was there Two-Bit followed me in.

"The part where you kissed me on the cheek. Why did you do it?" He asked.

I didn't want to brush it off as nothing. But I didn't know what to mean of it. It was just in the moment. I wanted to kiss him. That's all that mattered.

"I don't know. I just wanted to do that. I just wanted to kiss you." I told him honestly.

"Where are your brothers?" He asked changing the subject abruptly.

"Umm…at work and the movies." I told him as he sat next to me. Jitters now going through my leaned forward his breath near my ear and cheek.

"Would you want to do that again?" His hot breath tickled the side of my face. He soon slowly kissed my cheek and his hands found mine and held on. I felt my heart speed up as he slowly kissed my cheek.

"Perhaps," I whispered softly. He brought his hand up from mine and gently stroked my cheek. He moved his face so I could see him.

"Perhaps, I want to do this too." He whispered also.

He leaned forward and started to kiss me softly and slowly. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck. His kisses soon became faster, but still gentle. I leaned back and let myself fall back bringing him with me. His strong arms soon encircle my waist and back and he brought me up to him. He stopped kissing my lips and we both took a breath. By this time he was half on top of me, face hanging above me.

We were quiet for a couple of minutes the only sounds were our breathing.

Soon he got up from his position and leaned back against the other side. I slowly sat up, trying to regain my balance.

"Wow." I stated. I didn't know what to say. I had always wanted to do that. So I didn't have a lot to say.

"I like you, Natalie. I like you a lot. I want to be with you." He continued. "I know your brothers will probably disapprove, but I will prove that to them." He paused. "Just think about what I said

I suddenly felt a déjà vu feeling creeping on me. Over the words that were just spoken to me. The main components were the proving and the thinking. I still however, couldn't say anything. I was still in shock from just everything in general. He moved toward me again and kissed me once, lightly on the lips.

"I…I think I'm going to get dressed. Maybe we could go out somewhere." I stuttered trying to get back my footing.

Funny, how this is just like what happened the night before.

He kissed me on the cheek. "Hurry back."

Again, a funny thing.

I got up slowly and walked quietly to my room. Once I got to my room, I closed the door and leaned back. Closing my eyes I took deep breaths. I had major problems. I had an ex-fling, telling me he wanted me. I had my best friend who I liked, just tell me he likes me and was kissing me. Then I had Curly, continuing to flirt with me, even though I keep shooting him down. And to top it all off Falcons were messing around….again. I took another deep breath. Yep, I had major problems.

I quickly got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and put my butterfly handled switch in my back pocket. Once I was halfway presentable I went back out where I found Two-Bit watching TV. He turned around and looked at me.

"Ready?"

"Yea, I'm ready. Where is your car?" I asked, as Two-Bit held open the front door as I got my jacket and walked out.

"Over at my house, we can walk there." He joined me at the porch.

All of a sudden I heard a faint cry in the distance of the lot. I shrugged it off thinking it was probably just a bunch of kids just playing. Then I heard it again, a faint cry.

"You hear that?" I asked Two-Bit who was still standing on the porch.

"Yea, I do hear that." He answered.

Again the faint sound happen and this time I recognize it.

It was Ponyboy.

"It's Pony!" I yelled out while running down the stairs and jumping over the fence.

"Natalie! Wait up; you don't know what is going on." He ran after me.

"Well come on!" I yelled behind me, while he was catching up to me.

I kept on running faster every time I heard his faint cry.

Soon Two-Bit gain my speed and ran with me toward the lot. A lone figure suddenly emerged stumbling around. I recognize the greasy hair and face as Johnny.

"Johnny!" I yelled out to him. He jumped and stumbled back to the ground. We ran over to him kneeling beside him.

"Johnny, Johnny are you ok? Where's Pony? What happened?" I asked quickly, the words rushing out of me.

"I'll be ok, I think. Pony sent me to get help. You gotta go and help him there are some greasers that we don't know off jumping him. He's in the lot." Johnny's quiet voice squeaked.

"Johnny, go back to the Curtis's and stay there, so you don't get hurt." Two-Bit's voice soothed him.

We helped him up slowly, careful not to hurt him.

"Go to the house, we'll take care of Pony." He told Johnny again.

Johnny started to run to the house when I remembered something. "Johnny!" He stopped and looked at me. "I need you to call this number. 666-666-666 you got that?" He nodded. "Call that as soon as you get in the door. Whoever answers tell them that Natalie Curtis needs help in the lot. Explain that she needs fighters, quickly." I told him, he nodded quickly and started to run toward the house.

I started to run past Two-Bit and called back to him. "Come on." He soon gained my speed, and we ran side by side. The lot came into view, and I saw Pony and the Falcons. Pony was on the ground with a Falcon ready to pummel him. I saw Travis, one of Billy's friends, about to do major damage to Pony's already bruised face. Seeing that image made my blood boil, and made me run quicker. Soon I was close enough to start fighting.

"Get the hell away from my brother." I growled while pushing Travis away from him.

He stepped back from me. "Natalie Curtis. Well I'll be damn." He said causally.

I felt movement behind me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Two-Bit helping Pony up. I also took a quick glance at how many Falcons there were. I took in five falcons and there were three of us. Actually one, since the others didn't know their style.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now." My dangerous cold tone coming into play.

"Because if you attack, I have all rights to make you learn a hard lesson." He took a step toward me.

"It's your face and ego in danger here. And it would be my pleasure to make you learn a lesson you soon won't forget." My tone was still cold and dangerous.

Then I saw Travis nod and all of a sudden I felt movement on one side of me. I turned and saw an incoming swing. I ducked and moved back. I didn't pay attention to my back side, which was a mistake. A pair of hands grabbed my forearms and yanked me to the ground. I started to kick and hit the people who were bringing me down. I turned my head to get a glimpse of Two-Bit and Pony. Both of them were getting tag teamed by the others. They were trying to move in my direction but the Falcons kept moving them away. I soon was completely on the ground with Travis above me looking down at me. I felt a hard kick that landed on my ribs and tried to move away from the foot that was continuing to kick me. Travis reached down and put his hand on my mouth to stop me from cursing. I bit his hand till I felt the flesh break. He ripped his hand from my mouth using his other hand to punch me in the cheek. In the faint distance I heard some people running toward us. Soon the running became louder and I heard shouts. In just minutes I felt myself getting lifted up. I was quickly turning to help my brother when someone stopped me.

"Blade and Wes got your brothers." I realized the voice was Jack's and his arm was holding me back.

I saw that the two of them were pushing back the Falcons while Two-Bit was helping Pony up. Then all the Falcons huddled together while we got together.

"Well that was quick help; I wonder how you got here so fast. We should have done something quicker to you, Natalie." Travis hinted at us.

I felt a movement behind me and grabbed Wes's shoulder before he could go in for the kill. "Shh…calm down." I whispered briefly to him.

"Let's just say, we know when one of our own is in trouble." Jack bantered back.

I heard a car stop and doors opened. I turned to see Soda and Steve running toward us. I wanted to yell at them. Tell them to leave, to take Two-Bit and Pony with them. None of them should be here. They shouldn't be involved in this. They ignore my silent pleas and joined us standing by Pony.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you far from your own streets?" I calmly asked.

"Well this is a free country, isn't it?" He playfully said to me.

"Well most people don't venture out and try to beat other people up," I said using the tone he used.

"I like the fact that the boys rescue you just like the incident. With you and Caleb. But not in time for Caleb right?" Travis said.

I felt my eyes widened and my blood stop cold. I felt everything stop around me.

I growled. "You son of a…" I started to run toward him, only to have someone's arms stop me. "Let me go." I growled again. I struggled against them.

I felt someone's breath tickle me ear. "Shadow, calm down. Come on, calm down." Wes whispered to me.

I slowly died down and Wes lowered his arms to encircle my waist and pulled me to him.

"If I were you, I would not be talking about that here." Jack threatened. He continued. "What is going to happen if I tell Mickey what happened today? He is already pissed about yesterday. He'll be sure as mad about today."

"Well how about we have a war council about it. Tonight at nine," Travis said edging the others on in agreement.

"You got a deal." I said in a cold tone, finally able to stand up for myself.

"And bring your brother's gang. I'm sure they would love to see your true colors." Travis said as they back away and started to go their own way.

Everyone stayed quiet till they were gone. Once they were gone, Wes released me from his hold.

I turned around to face Pony. His cheek was slightly bruised and he had a split lip and a small bruise on his temple. I gently lifted my hand and lightly went over the bruise on his cheek.

"Are you hurt real bad?" I asked quietly.

"Not too bad. What about you? They were kicking you real hard." Pony asked.

"They were kicking you?" Soda exclaimed. "Those son of a-" He started to curse.

"Soda," I stopped him. "Soda, calm down." I reassured him. "I am fine."

"Shadow." Jack stated. "Let me see, your ribs make sure you didn't break anything again."

I walked over to him only to hear Soda said quietly "Again?"

Jack knew what he was talking about and I trusted him. I lifted part of my shirt where I got hit. He soon put his hand on my ribs and put pressure on it. I slightly tensed as he moved up and down checking for broken ribs. After a few seconds he put his hand down and I lowered my shirt.

"Your ribs are just bruised, nothing got re broken in the fight," Jack said. "You'll be fine." I nodded.

"Will you be here tonight?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Of course we'll be here. What's a war council without us?" Blade said with an excited holler while ruffling my hair. I lightly slapped his hand away as he laughed.

Jack and Wes came over to me. "We'll be here and you guys will be here as well. 8:45 sound good?"

I shrugged. "That's good, we'll be here." They soon walked away going back to let the others know.

"What the hell was that about?" Soda asked as I turned to face him.

"A fight and a challenge." I responded.

He continued. "Again Natalie, what the hell is going on? Who were they, how do you know them and who is Caleb?" He sounded agitated, which I understood.

I saw something glimmer in the grass and went over to it. I bent down to where it was and grabbed it. It was an large coin, a picture of a falcon going for a kill.

"What's that?" Pony asked.

"A warning." I held it in the air to the sun.

A warning of things to come.

* * *

Ohh... A warning of things to come. I think that could be a cliffy. You tell me. Hope you enjoy that. Again, Please review tell me what is working or what you would want to see. I want at least five reviews.

Please Review, and there is a poll on my profile check it out.

Thanks for reading.


	12. Time

Hey I am back!! I hope you guys are still hanging there, and still reading this. I only got two reviews, out of five reviews that makes me sad. I need to know what you guys think of this. Anything helps out!! Please Review.

_Another note is that if you see writting like this, it's like her own personal beliefs like a voice over, I dunno just trying it out. Tell me what you think._

The song Bit for this is "Light On" By David Cook. This is an amazing song. I love it. He is a great artist and this fits with the story.

Thanks to you guys that did review: harprani, and MyBrokenMask

Thanks to my amazing Beta Samatha, she is amazing.

Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "Light On" By David Cook.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 12: Time

**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**

**Something I rely on to get home**

**One I can feel at night**

**A naked light, a fire to keep me warm**

**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**

**Even in the daylight, shine on**

**And when it's late at night you can look inside**

**You won't feel so alone**

**You know we've been down that road**

**What seems a thousand times before**

**My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons**

**That roll out underneath my heels**

**And you don't know how bad it feels**

**To leave the only one that I have ever believed in**

**David Cook**

_Time flies by. People fly by. However, there are times when everything stops. Time stops. Talking stops. People explain it as a daze. As a defense mechanism in our minds. Where we shut down to protect ourselves. In some cases, time just slows down. In my opinion, time just likes to kick us around for a bit._

"So let me get this straight. There is a war council between two of the biggest gangs and we are involved." Darry's voice boomed trying to make sure he understood.

Yep that's right Darry. We got involved into gang warfare. Shocking isn't it. Not our fault trouble follows us everywhere. I swear by it.

The whole gang was here, listening to the reenactment of what had happened today. How I reacted, the unexpected backup, everything. I was silent the entire time; just flipping the silver falcon in my hand.

"Dally, can you call the Shepards to have them come with us, so if something happens we will have them backing us up?" Darry told Dally.

"Nothing will happen." I broke my silence while still looking at the coin. I continued. "The Rattlesnakes entire outfit will be there. Falcons wouldn't dare an attack after what happened today. Unless they want a death wish." I looked up to see Dally and Darry looking at me.

"Call them anyway, it won't hurt anyone." Darry said after a couple of seconds.

_Truth and lies, they coexist together. They balance each other out. Over time we tell the truth. And over time the lies unravel to where we have no secrets; nothing to hide. Just our true selves. However, human nature was not made to follow that. So for most people they hide the truth and let the lies come out. And most of the time that process, doesn't work out and we just make things worse._

I heard Dally's steps as he passed me to get to the phone. I heard Darry's heavy sigh, and started to mentally prepare for what was to come.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just know."

No need to tell him that I personally knew that fact, because I was a member of the Rattlesnakes.

His voice then turned flat and icy. "One more time. How do you know this?"

I finally stop playing with the coin and looked up. I met his tone with one of my own. "Trust me. I know." We stared at each other. Each set of eyes locked the other. I broke his stare feeling the guilt in my stomach. This shouldn't have happen. Not to them, not to any of them.

And it was all my fault.

I took a quick glance at my family and friends. Each face showed a different emotion. Soda's and Pony's face showed sadness, which I would not tell them what was going on. The others showed distrust and curiosity of how I was involved. I settled on the last face, Two-Bit's face. I remembered his promise, what he wanted. He wanted me. His eyes searched my eyes, and I felt for a moment that he was looking into my soul. That at that very moment I wished I could tell them everything.

Sighing I got up and went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter closing my eyes. In the distance I heard Dally's voice.

"They'll back us. They'll be there," he said.

"Good," Darry's voice boomed. "Let's get ready then." He continued.

There was then a flurry movement as everyone started to get ready. However, I couldn't go to join them. I couldn't move. I was stuck in my thoughts.

_Time has a way of getting to us. Time can go slow, making us realize our failed logic. Making us see every single mistake we ever made. Time makes us see who we really are._

"Natalie." Pony's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yea?" I turned toward him opening my eyes.

"You coming?" He asked, looking at me strange.

"Yea, just hold on one second." I left the kitchen and went directly in my room. I saw my leather jacket on my bed from when I came in just hours before. I reached under my bed, to get the photo box. Once inside and I took out all the pictures, at the very bottom was a flap-like handle. I pulled it up to reveal a secret department. In it was a black handled switchblade. On the black handle was gold writing. On one side it said Rattlesnake, with a sign of a snake at the end. The other side was my nickname _Shadow_. I had gotten it as a welcoming gift to the gang. It was one of my pride and joys. I already had my butterfly switch in my back pocket so I settled for putting in my front pocket. I quickly stuffed the photos back in and put the lid on the box. I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the room to join the guys.

As soon as I got out there they all started off to the front door and went outside hooting and hollering. Everyone had cleared out except Two-Bit who was waiting for me.

"Hey," I said, suddenly becoming shy.

"Hey. You ready to go?" He asked, and again I felt that at that moment he was looking inside me.

"Yea, I guess." Along with my shyness, came another set of emotions I wasn't used to. Nervousness. I normally wasn't nervous; I was normally hyped up, but tense. So this was different. Maybe because I was allowing my brothers to enter a dark world. One that I had once called home.

He held open the door again just like that afternoon. I couldn't help but let small giggle escape me as he used this gesture.

"What's so funny?" He asked, eyebrow cocked as we went outside.

"It's just….I don't know. It's stupid, forget about it." I stumbled on my words. By now we were behind the others.

"Come on tell me! Please!" He had a childish pout on his face. "You better tell me or else." He teased, his eyes dancing in the night.

"Or else what?" I teased back.

"Well this." He quickly went behind me and tickled me.

"Two-Bit," I said trying to escape. "Please stop, all right I'll tell you." I was laughing hard enjoying the time I had with him.

He stopped tickling me, but kept behind me holding me. "Well," he said expectly.

I sighed. "It was just cute and nice to see. At the same time we are going to a serious council. I told you it was stupid." I stopped looking at his eyes and focused on the moving ground.

"Hey." Still with his arm around my waist, he used his free hand to lift my chin so I could see him. "You are smart, not stupid. You just see things differently than most of us. You dig?"

I couldn't speak for what seemed like the hundredth time this week, so again I settled for a nod. He kissed my cheek and we walked side by side, his arm still around my waist as we walked to catch up. I noticed that my brothers weren't watching our conversation, so they didn't see that kiss. Good, I didn't need another thing on my mind tonight.

"Hey, there are already people." Steve's voice rang out, ruining my happiness.

All of a sudden everyone stopped and became quiet only hushed tones. Two-Bit turned me to face him, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Promise me." His voice firm.

"Promise you what?" I asked quietly, while my nerves were slowly eating away at me in my stomach.

"Promise me that sometime after this meeting, you'll tell me everything."

"Two-Bit…I-I can't…" I broke his stare and looked at my feet. This was what I feared the most.

He took his hand and gently forced my chin up to meet his eyes.

"Promise me." His firm voice taking my focus.

"They ain't Shepard's boys." Dally called out at the same time.

I sighed. "Alright I promise." I took his strong plea hesitantly.

I got out of his grasp and quickly walked to the head of the group where Darry and Dally were. Out in the distance, over at the lot was indeed a group of greasers. Whether they were Falcons, or Snakes I didn't know. There were laughter and excitement in some of the guys. Separate from the group was another, only a few were in that group.

I knew the only way we would find out anything would be for me to take a look. I took a deep breath and slowly started walking. I had only taken a few steps when a strong pair of hands grabbed my forearms causing me to stop.

I knew by the pair of hands who it was that stopped me.

"Soda, you gotta let me go. You have to trust me. Please Soda, don't make this any harder than it has to be." I pleaded quickly to him.

"Soda." Both Soda and I turned to the bearer of the voice.

It was Pony.

"Soda, you got to let her go. We all have to let her go and trust her."

I saw the fight go out in his eyes and his shoulders started to sag. I mouth 'thank you' to Pony, only to have him just nod. I saw in his eyes this was just as hard for him to say. I pulled away from Soda and grabbed his hand giving it a quick squeeze. Before I turned around I looked at Darry. His face spelled toughness, but his eyes spelled concern. I passed him, only to see his hand I grabbed it also squeezing it for a second then letting go. Letting him know I would be ok. I turned around and starting walking away from my family and friends.

I walked to an old faded out light post. Underneath it, I let the dim light illuminate me. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I then whistled quickly and then holding out the last note in a high pitch. Most of the guys turned toward me. This told me they were snakes. Then one of the guys walked toward me. As he got closer I saw that it was Mikey, which caused me to relax even more. I noticed that my brothers and friends edged toward me protectively.

"Hey, Natalie." Mikey said to me once he was beside me.

"Hey." I continued. "Thanks for backing us."

"Of course, you're a snake, always will be. No matter what. Are those your brothers?" I turned slightly to see them continuing to edge toward me trying to hear us.

"Yep." I chuckled at their attempts.

He chuckled with me. "Come on let's join the others." I looked behind me and smiled.

"Come on." They started walking with us toward the group of greasers.

"We have another gang coming and joining us, just for their benefit." I told him while we were walking.

"Who?"

"Shepard gang, headed by Tim Shepard."

"Alright, no problem. I wouldn't put it past them to call witnesses; well we are the most feared gang."

By that time we had reached the group. "Ah, I almost forgot. Mikey meet my brothers and friends. Guys meet Mikey, leader of the Rattlesnakes." Both groups nodded at each other.

"Of course only you would almost forget introducing the leader of the most feared gang in Tulsa to your brothers." Blade stated.

"Hey! I have a lot of things on my mind. And this has been a long day." I replied playfully.

And I wasn't talking about the fight.

"Maybe that hit on your head was more severe than we thought." He again playfully bantered back to me.

I strided over to him and playfully punched him, he dodged me easily returning with a punch of his own.

"Alright." Darry shook his head. "Let's get back to business. What is going to happening tonight?" He folded his arms across his chest, and stood straighter.

"Well once your other gang and the Falcons come we will get started. This is just a war council, no fighting happens, it is just our words. We decide when the rumble will happen, and the conditions of the fight." Mikey was saying. I was across from my brothers, watching their reactions closely. Blade had slinged his arm over my shoulder and Wes had joined my left side.

Darry turned to face me. "And where will you be?" He asked.

I pushed Blade's arm off my shoulder and stood straighter, facing the challenge head-on. "I'll be here, standing with them." I looked him in the eye, hoping that he would get my message:

That I wasn't going to back down.

"I don't know if you should-..." Darry started but someone interrupted him.

"Curtis! Your sister will be fine, I know her and I know her well. She'll be fine. I have seen her in a fight, and she can handle herself well. She can get herself out of anything. So she will be standing with us whether you like it or not." Rod's powerful voice ranged out smoothly.

I didn't know who was shocked more: me or Darry.

I looked over at Rod who caught my glance and smirked at me. He was a lot like Dally in a sense.

He was lean and tough, lived in the moment. Wild and careless, reckless too. I bet he could even compete with Dally in police records. He was tough, cold and mean. However, he was different in a sense. There were times he truly did have a heart, only a few knew of this. He had a particular soft side for only two of us: me and Alex, his little brother.

Everyone was still silent since Rod's outburst. Rod and Darry kept giving glares at each other. I wondered if one would step out and then we would have ourselves a mini-rumble. I really hoped that wouldn't happen

That would be the last thing we needed.

The tense silence was soon interrupted by a set of cars stopping in the lot. Out of some of the cars came out some of the Shepard's boys that I recognized. Some more cars arrived and I saw Curly and Tim step out of a car. They started towards us.

Once they were near us, the talking started.

"Tim Shepard, meet Mikey, leader of the Rattlesnakes. Mikey meet Tim, leader of the Shepard gang." I stated smoothly.

"At least you didn't forget this time." Blade mumbled under his mouth. I quickly elbowed him in his ribs. I looked over and he gave me a small smile and winked at me. I knew he didn't mean any harm by it, only trying to lighten my spirits up.

They did the same thing my brothers did; just nodded.

"Hey man. Let's go and talk about what will go on." Dally pointed to an area of the lot that was empty. I was personally very happy that they were moving to that area. I couldn't take this tension any more.

I saw Soda and Two-Bit both glance at me before they went. I could see they were wondering, why I wasn't going with them. But I stayed where I was. Not moving.

Letting my brother's move on without me.

Once they were in their corner, we all started to relax. And we started talking.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I glared at Rod.

"What's your problem? I defended you." Rod bantered back at me, still smirking.

"Not that, I meant the mini-rumble that almost happen between you and my brother." I explained shortly.

"Oh…that." He shrugged, he smirked again. "I wanted to see how far I could push him."

I looked at him strangely. He was crazy, like mentally crazy.

"I...I umm…never mind." They all were laughing. I looked around and noticed some people missing. "Where are the girls?"

"Cara is at work, and Crystal is picking her up and they'll be here in a couple minutes." Charlie told me. "What's wrong, you're holding onto something. I can tell."

"It's something that I found after the fight." I took the coin out of my pocket. I tossed it to Mikey who was waiting for it. He looked at it then back at me. I continued on. "I thought it was a warning." He tossed it back to me.

He nodded at my assumption, confirming my prediction. "Bring it up tonight. See what they say."

And that was that, cause Rod started talking about a party that happened last night. I lost my focus and didn't pay attention. I saw Alex at the outskirts of the gang. He caught my glance and came over.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey kid." I jokely smiled at him.

He had clear, ocean blue eyes like his brother. They playfully glared at me. He and his brother looked similar. They both had the same facial features. Their jaws shaped the same, the bone feature prominent. The only difference between the two of them was their hair. Rod's hair was dirty blonde, more brown. While Alex's hair was wheat-colored blonde, no brown evident.

We always joked about us being kids; he was just a year younger then me.

"Yea, yea you're a kid, too." He pointed out. Still smirking at me.

"Aren't we all?" I quietly said the joke fleeting away.

The playful glare in his eyes softened. "It all will be ok." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know?"

"We always survive, we come back. Everything falls in place. The pieces to the puzzle fall in place." He squeezed my shoulder.

I really hoped that was true. That everything will be okay. That things will fall into place. That we will survive.

Only time can restore us.

Soon another member came up to us and started to talk to Alex. I again wasn't paying attention. My focus was caught onto something else.

My focus was on Danny. His eyes caught my glance and they showed something that I wasn't used to.

They showed trust.

I felt myself starting to walk, just looking toward his eyes. I moved to an empty area, and Danny met me there.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he returned. "Why are we whispering?" He smirked

I giggled. "I don't know."

He laughed softly. "Well that's good excuse."

"Ah...shut up" I playfully slapped his shoulder. He grabbed my hand, and I gasped.

"Not so fast." He kissed my hand. I looked into his eyes and I saw something else: worry.

I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He denied.

"You are a bad liar you know. I think acting is out of the question for a career." I told him.

"Oh darn, that was what I wanted to do in my life." Danny sarcastically replied.

"Seriously, what is wrong?" I told him.

"I was worried about you today." He confined in me.

"You shouldn't worry about me. I'm tough." I told him.

"I know you are. But I still can worry." He pulled me forward, and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around him. In the distance I saw Crystal's car pull up and both her and Cara get out. Crystal looked at me and her eyebrow lifted at where I was. She nodded at me, giving me a signal that she would talk to me later about Danny.

Danny pulled me away from me, and kissed my forehead. "Did you think about what I said?"

Oh boy.

I swallowed hard. "I need more time."

He nodded. "All right."

Then I saw more cars coming, from the opposite side of the lot. I heard Mikey yell out to everyone. "It's time." I saw everyone moving together. Everyone formed some sort of a line. I saw my brothers; looking at me, waiting for me to join them. I saw Two-Bit look at me with concern at what was about to happen. I then turned to see Rod and Wes both looking at me, waiting for me to join them.

And I didn't know what to do. I was in a daze.

I knew I had to start walking. I had to take a stand. But which stand should I take?

I took a glance at Alex, and he gave me a small smile. His words echoed in my head; that everything would work out. That in the end, it'll be ok.

I finally started to walk with Danny by my side, and took my place with Danny on one side with Wes on my other side.

They started to get out of their cars and come toward us. I saw Billy and Travis together smirking toward me once they got to their line of guys. My eyes traveled along the line trying to find Joey, the leader. My eyes found him standing next to Trent who was another right hand man other then Billy and Travis. Joey stepped out of the line and out in front. Standing with pride and certain aura that gave the impression that he was tough, cold and mean.

And I realized this was where we were going to find our fates.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Well was that long enough for you guys? What will happen at the council? I hope it is not a bad cliff hanger. Let me know. Please Review this. Pretty please with suger on top.

Please Review and thanks for reading.


	13. War Council

**Well, I am back... I know it has been a long, long long time. But I just got a bad case of writers block and this chapter did not want to write. However, here it is the long awaited chapter. I would advise you to go back and read this from the start to make sure you are all caught up.**

**Thank you to the reviewers: xOallisonqtOx, Mistress Ratchet, Harprani, LoveethoseWolves.**

**Thank you for those who have added this to your story alert and the other features.**

**The song-Bit for this chapter is "Run this Town" By Jay-Z, Rihanna, and Kanye West. This song was exactly what I thought the mood of the consul meeting would be.**

**Disclamer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "Run this Town" By Jay-Z, Rihanna, and Kanye West.**

**Enjoy this chapter and please, please review.**

* * *

**Feel it comin' in the air**

**Hear the screams from everywhere**

**I'm addicted to the thrill**

**It's a dangerous love affair**

**Can't be scared when it goes down**

**Got a problem, tell me now**

**Only thing that's on my mind**

**Is who's gonna run this town tonight...**

**Is who's gonna run this town tonight...**

**We gonna run this town**

**Jay-Z, Rihanna, Kanye West**

Let's get started."

At the sound of those words, we all tensed up. Waiting, anticipating the next move. Or the next punch.

It seemed forever before Joey stepped out from the line of Falcons. Unlike the rest of the group, he wasn't tense. He had a calm, cool air to him. He looked at our line of mix-match gangs, curiosity etched lightly in his eyes. He scanned the group till his eyes saw mine.

"Well you're sight for sore eyes," he said, smirking and stepping toward me.

As Joey got closer I felt Danny tense up more beside me. I saw out of the corner of my eye my brother's head turn toward me; wondering what I was going to say.

"Ahh, you do miss me. I always knew we were buddies." I smiled back, smirking mostly. I heard Wes beside me chuckle quietly.

He continued to walk toward me "I mean when Billy told me he saw you. I was shocked. I mean you left right?"

I boldly went up to him matching his casual walk. Shocking everyone by leaving the comfort of the line.

"Well you could of stopped by and saw me. We could have gotten together, gone to dinner. Right buddy?" I smiled with an innocent expression.

Table for the clearly insane, party of one.

"You know that pride of yours is going to get you killed one day," he casual said.

"Yeah, I have been told this many times." I slowly backed away facing Joey the entire time.

Cause gang rule number one: never turn your back away from an enemy.

I settled back into the line as Joey turned back to Mikey, and started walking toward him.

"You just love pissing off dangerous gang leaders don't you?" Wes whispered to me quickly.

"I considered it one of my many life purposes." I whispered back before Joey started again.

"Well Mikey you finally realizing what a threat we are." Joey's voice broke through my thoughts.

You brought them into this mess. Your own fault there." Mikey bantered back.

"Well now that they are involved. We should do introductions. Since they are the guests here tonight. Let's see what they think." Joey started walking toward my brother's with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Joey continued "So we have the Curtis gang. And…."

"Shepherd gang." Tim's voice rang out crisp and clear, finishing Joey's sentence.

"Alright then, what do we want the rules to be?" Joey stopped in front of Darry, evident that he wasn't intimidated by his size.

Darry stepped out from the line to face Joey. My stomach jumped as he left the line. I tried to relax my mind, that this was just a war council meeting. Nothing bad can happen. But I just couldn't stop my restless ramblings.

I was so distracted that I jumped a little when I felt someone's hand in mine and squeezed it. I knew from the hand that it was Danny. I looked over to him, and he nodded his head acknowledging my fear. He eyes were calm and warm, like lighthouse guiding me from my dark fears.

I held my glance with him for just a couple of seconds, then turned back forward. In front of me on the opposite line I saw Billy zero in on the both of us, smirking at our little action

Finally Darry spoke up.

"No chains, guns, or pipes. Just skin." His voice echoed in the silence.

"Yeah we wouldn't want them to lose another person now would we?" Billy smirked at me.

I grew tense at his statement letting a low hiss escape from me. "How dare you…"

"C'mon Billy, normal people shut up when someone is talking. Don't you have any manners at all?" Crystal said to him, stopping me before I said anything.

"I have manners, if you want after this I can show you how much of a gentleman I am." Billy smirked at Crystal, his eyes giving off a lustful look. While the rest of the Falcons egged on Billy.

"Shut the hell up." Both Mikey and Joey snapped.

"So?" Mikey asked.

There was a pause, as Joey walked over to Mikey.

"This Friday, here at the lot, no chains, guns or knives, 8:30, ok?" Joey asked.

Mikey looked over at Darry and Tim, both nodded in agreement. "It is settled then." Mikey said.

"It is, see you Friday then" He started to turn around as the rest of the Falcons started walking away, however they stopped when he turned back to face us. "Oh, and Natalie, it was a pleasure seeing you again."

And then he and the rest were gone. Leaving us with the knowledge that this was going to end in one night. Just one night.

* * *

**Alright, there is Chapter 13. Please, please review. I need to know what you guys think of this. Please please review!**


End file.
